


Зона комфорта

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, ангст, модерн!Ау, попытка в ретеллинг, скинни!Стив
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Давайте посмотрим на сюжет Людей-Икс: Первый класс, если в качестве героев этой франшизы будут персонажи фильмов о Капитане Америке.





	Зона комфорта

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст для меня очень важен. Изначально он был задуман для прошедшей недавно ВТФ, но я слишком долго над ним работала, не уложилась в сроки... работа шла очень тяжело, вымотала меня так, что хотелось всё бросить. И я бросала. Несколько раз. А потом возвращалась снова. Рыдала над сюжетом, орала матом, грозилась удалить к чёртовой матери и никому никогда не показывать...  
> Но вот - он есть. Мои вопли среди ночи терпели два чудесных человека, которых я заставляла читать каждый новый кусок. Которых я терзала вопросами, зевая от хронического недосыпа. И в итоге - он есть. Текст есть. Он дописан. И даже исправлен. И даже доработан.  
> Я с ним закончила, но чувствую какое-то дикое опустошение... Стив здесь значит для меня очень многое. По сути, этот текст - стивоцентричен. Но за каждой строчкой текста здесь - Баки. Это не говорится прямым текстом, но это написано между строк.  
> История болезненная, тяжёлая, вывернутая наизнанку. Но для меня она значит слишком много.  
> Надеюсь, что вам понравится. Надеюсь, что вас хоть немного зацепит. Если зацепило - напишите в комментах хотя бы, что вам понравилось. Не жмите на сердечки, мне они неважны. Мне важна отдача в реальном виде - в ваших эмоциях. Циферки с сердечком не скажут, что именно вы почувствовали, читая эту историю. Это просто сухие цифры ни о чём. А мне важны ваши эмоции.  
> Спасибо, что прочитали такое долгое вступление. Мне нужно было выговориться.  
> Приятного чтения!

Осенние листья тихо шуршали под колёсами инвалидного кресла. Солнечный свет, прорезаясь сквозь увядающую листву деревьев, странными узорами ложился на руки, лежащие поверх тёплого пледа.

Осень. Осень в Нью-Йорке. Кажется, так назывался какой-то фильм, да? Вроде бы там ещё снималась Вайнона Райдер. Впрочем, это неважно.

Небо, видневшееся впереди, казалось отчаянно голубым, руки так и чесались найти среди карандашей такой же оттенок.

\- О чём ты думаешь, Стив? – раздалось тихое за спиной, и коляска на секунду замедлила свой ход.

\- Ни о чём, Бак. Просто любуюсь небом.

В последнее время Стив всё чаще слышал голос своего друга лишь за спиной и не видел его глаз, которые были того же цвета, что и осеннее небо.

 

*

 

Ещё не так давно Стив был самым обычным студентом городского колледжа Нью-Йорка, мечтал после окончания учёбы работать в книжном издательстве – он очень любил книги. Мечтал получить в работу целую серию какого-нибудь потрясающего фэнтези, можно даже что-нибудь вроде Гарри Поттера... но мечты остались мечтами.

Ещё не так давно Стив бегал по утрам по дорожкам Центрального парка, думал, что однажды заведёт собаку – красавца толлера, с которым будет обязательно выбираться на пляж каждые выходные. И дело даже не в том, что  огненно-рыжий пёс обязательно привлекал бы всеобщее внимание, а в том, что с таким другом жизнь стала бы гораздо веселее. После смерти матери... он всё ещё о чём-то мечтал.

Но в жизни всё случилось иначе. И о мечтах пришлось забыть.

Конечно, Стиву не в первой привыкать к трудным обстоятельствам – привыкать, преодолевать и двигаться дальше. С его субтильным телосложением, довольно слабым здоровьем и всеобъемлющей жаждой справедливости трудных обстоятельств сложно избежать. Поэтому Стив предпочитал просто оставлять их позади.

Но теперь... а что собственно теперь?

Кресло, фактически ставшее частью его жизни и его самого, никуда уже не денется. Как ни бились врачи, исправить случившееся оказалось невозможно.

Также невозможно оказалось преодолеть и другое обстоятельство.

Где-то на задворках сознания шелестели чужие голоса, они не звали, не говорили с ним, они просто... были. Страдали, радовались, грустили, переживали, переливались счастьем... и Стив не мог от них отгородиться.

Порой ему казалось, что он сходит с ума. Что все эти голоса – лишь плод его больного воображения. Ведь пережитый им шок никак не мог пройти бесследно – как утверждала психолог колледжа, к которому он как-то решился пойти, только чтобы понять, что же с ним происходит.

Пожалел. Сильно пожалел об этом визите. Ему не понравилось отношение этой женщины, не понравился её подход к проблеме. Ему предложили пузырёк антидепрессантов и целый курс сеансов, предполагавший бесконечное переливание из пустого в порожнее, а точнее, бессмысленные разговоры о том, как же ему стало плохо после пережитого предательства.

Да, ему было больно, но не настолько, чтобы потерять интерес к жизни.

Жить он по-прежнему хотел. Пусть даже так. Пусть даже пришлось на какое-то время бросить учёбу. Он выживет.

Пальцы сами сжались с силой, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла до побелевших костяшек. Он выживет. И плевать. На всё плевать.

Он сможет.

За окном медленно падал снег, пушистый, мягкий... пальцы дёрнулись в смутном желании взять карандаш.

Стиснув зубы, Стив развернул своё кресло и решительно покатил к столу. Пусть он бросил учёбу, но рисовать он не прекратил. Не дождётесь.

Перед глазами застыла картинка-видение: снег, тёмные пушистые ресницы, тёмно-синий шарф и шальная улыбка на ярких губах.

 

На столе лежала раскрытая книга – как раз на описании небесного отражения Амбера, и Стив старался перенести на бумагу то, каким видел небесный город. Он пока не мог точно уловить все эти дрожащие неясные силуэты, полные несбывшихся надежд и желаний, когда дверь открылась и в комнату заглянула Пегги:

\- Стив, ты очень занят?

\- Что случилось, Пег? – он не собирался отвлекаться от рисунка, руки ещё недостаточно хорошо его слушались, перенесённая травма нанесла свой удар по мелкой моторике. Но врачи обещали, что, если не прекращать занятий, постепенно он вернётся в норму. Он был уже на пути к восстановлению – раньше было намного хуже. Сейчас карандаш не выпадал из пальцев, держать его получалось достаточно крепко и мягко, чтобы линии получались почти плавными. Почти как раньше. Но ещё недостаточно. Пока недостаточно.

Пегги решительно вздохнула и подошла ближе.

\- Звонил полковник Филлипс... – начала она, но Стив её остановил одним жестом перепачканной в краске ладони.

\- Не надо, – тихо проговорил он, так и не поворачиваясь к ней. – То, что он нанял тебя в помощь мне, ещё не значит, что я должен общаться с ним.

И лишь после этого он отложил карандаш в сторону и развернулся к ней вместе с креслом:

\- Ты мой друг, Пегги, – фраза прозвучала очень болезненно. – И я бы не хотел выбирать между тобой и Филлипсом.

\- Но он сказал, что это важно. Ты должен выслушать. Хотя бы меня.

Стив вздохнул и потёр переносицу. Посмотрел в сторону окна. Снег шёл уже неделю – мелкой сухой крупкой, покрывал тонким слоем мёрзлую землю, но его тут же сдувал ветер. Слишком холодно. Слишком.

\- Хорошо, – Стив обречённо посмотрел на Пегги. – О чём он хотел поговорить?

Она присела на краешек мягкого уютного кресла в углу комнаты и расправила на коленях юбку. Огляделась по сторонам в поисках правильных слов. Она знала, как много для Стива значит эта комната – это его мастерская. С большим окном, выходящим на Центральный парк, огромным количеством книг на полках вдоль светлых стен и удобным столом, за которым и рисовал Стив. Раньше он любил устраиваться в кресле, которое заняла сейчас Пегги, и читать до поздней ночи – он читал взахлёб, завернувшись в плед, подтянув к груди колени, иногда делая глоток чая из большой керамической кружки.

Книга, которую он читал до травмы – «Дюна» Герберта – так и осталась недочитанной. Сначала он долго лежал в больнице, потом у него просто не было сил взяться за неё снова.

Пегги покосилась на серую обложку книги, отложенной на край стола, и всё-таки произнесла:

\- С тобой хотят встретиться. Люди из соседнего ведомства. Говорят, у них есть для тебя хорошие новости.

\- Какие? Я не совсем понимаю.

\- Полковник сказал, что есть шанс поставить тебя на ноги, – она неуверенно пожала плечами. – Это экспериментальная программа...

\- И это военные разработки, – Стив вздохнул снова. – Спасибо за заботу, Пегги, но мне это не интересно. Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с теми, кто ставит эксперименты на людях ради получения очередного оружия против человечества. И особенно с теми, кто предлагает собственную семью для этих экспериментов.

\- Стив! – она резко подняла голову и возмущенно посмотрела на него. – Как ты можешь так говорить?! Он же заботился всегда о тебе и о твоей матери!

\- И в итоге моей матери не стало. Давай не будем об этом, Пег. Я справлюсь. Ты же видишь, я уже справляюсь, – он указал рукой на лист бумаги на столе.

Рисунок так и не был закончен. А если точнее, даже не был толком начат, но Стив был уверен, что справится.

У него всё получится, потому что не может не получиться.

\- Он хочет тебе помочь, Стив, – голос Пегги дрожал от возмущения и отчаяния.

Честно говоря, это был уже не первый их разговор, и Стив чувствовал, что не последний. Он слышал, как в его голове бьётся испуганной птицей её негодование: «Как же он не понимает… ему никто не хочет причинить вреда… ну почему он не видит, что важен, важен для всех нас…

Стив нахмурился и потянулся за чашкой кофе – в последнее время он много его пил, кофеин помогал сосредоточиться, чтобы избавиться постоянного фонового шума, в который превращались вечно звучащие чужие голоса. Их не хотелось слышать.

 

Центральный парк всегда вызывал у Стива слишком много воспоминаний – самых разных. И болезненных, и счастливых, и таких, что хотелось и плакать, и смеяться одновременно. Что бы ни случилось здесь однажды, в его памяти слишком много всего, и от этого нельзя отказаться.

Стиснув зубы, Стив решительно намотал шарф вокруг шеи плотнее, спасаясь от холодного ветра, и засунул руки в карманы куртки. Наверно, со стороны казалось, что он дуется на весь мир.

Свинцового цвета поверхность пруда отражала лишь плывущие по небу серые облака. Вечером обещали дождь.

Погода в Нью-Йорке такая непредсказуемая.

Шмыгнув носом от холода, Стив всё-таки повернулся к своему собеседнику и спросил:

\- Нас совсем лишили финансирования?

Его адвокат, Джим Морита, только пожал плечами:

\- Твой опекун решил, что ты слишком неразумно тратишь деньги. Ты ведь понимаешь, что он имеет на это право до тех пор, пока тебе не исполнится двадцать пять. Таково завещание твоей матери.

\- Знаю. Мы что-то можем сделать? Как-то оспорить?

\- Вряд ли, – Морита вздохнул, и серебристое облачко пара сорвалось с его губ. – Но мы можем попытаться обойти запрет.

\- Как? Есть варианты?

\- Ну... провести финансирование по какой-то другой статье. Благотворительность тебе никто не запрещает – в разумных пределах, конечно.

Стив покусал губу, снова посмотрел на отражение неба в поверхности пруда. Моргнул, прогоняя непрошенное воспоминание.

«Если откровенно, – прошелестел за порогом восприятия голос Мориты, – шансов на прежнюю деятельность уже никаких. Но можно оставить статьи на развитие детской медицины, медицинского обеспечения при стихийных бедствиях... а вот всё, что направлено на борьбу с сомнительными военными разработками стоит пока прикрыть».

Стив внимательно прислушался к мыслям своего адвоката. Поморщился. С одной стороны, это было слишком похоже на капитуляцию, но с другой... это всё ещё давало им шанс на борьбу с системой. С системой, которая бесцеремонно вмешивалась в чужие жизни, ломая их и корёжа, выворачивая наизнанку.

Мать Стива, Сара Роджерс, талантливейший хирург, создала этот фонд, ещё когда Стив только родился. И после её гибели во время поездки с гуманитарной миссией в одну из горячих точек управление фондом перешло к Стиву.

Одним из направлений деятельности фонда была защита населения от попыток правительства проводить на людях испытания экспериментальных вакцин и препаратов. Почему-то Сара Роджерс особенно была озабочена этим. И пока она была у руля, никто не трогал фонд, не лез в его структуру своими грязными лапами, но стоило занять её место Стиву... как тут же посыпались всевозможные проверки и комиссии. Стив догадывался, кто за этим стоял, а потому ещё меньше желал встречаться со своим отчимом. Может быть, Сара и любила Честера Филлипса, может быть, даже считала хорошим человеком, заслуживающим доверия, но Стив ему не доверял ни на йоту.

Наконец, найдя хоть какое-то решение, Стив проговорил:

\- Джим, встреться с профессором Эрскиным, нужно обсудить вопрос, как распределить финансы на оставшиеся части программы. Мы, пожалуй, действительно закроем то, что так нервирует моего отчима. Оставим благотворительность – детские больницы, центры реабилитации и прочее. Ну, ты сам знаешь. Когда сможешь этим заняться?

Морита с тревогой взглянул на Стива и неуверенно произнёс:

\- Возможно, в среду?

\- Что ты на меня так сморишь? Я не сдаюсь! – Он фыркнул. – Пегги опять тебе наговорила про меня всяких глупостей?

Но Морита только покачал головой. Он сомневался.

И Стив слышал его неодобрение, но не в плане деятельности фонда, а в плане отношения к себе и своему здоровью.

Они все сговорились, что ли?

Снова фыркнув, Стив мотнул головой, чтобы отбросить лезущую в глаза чёлку. Он замёрз просто зверски. Хотелось уже поскорее домой, чтобы оказаться в тепле родной квартиры, сварить крепкий кофе, заказать пиццу, в конце концов. Боже, как он хотел сейчас пиццу – такую горячую, чтобы сыр тянулся тонкими ниточками...

 

Ещё до рождения Стива его родители поселились в одном из самых красивых домов Манхеттена – в Маджестике. Их апартаменыты располагались на тридцатом этаже, и всё детство Стива прошло с видом на роскошную зелень Центрального парка. Впрочем, отца не стало довольно скоро, а память о нём осталась в этих стенах, запечатлённая на множестве фотографий, висящих в деревянных рамках. Потом Стив потерял и мать... в память о ней остался фонд и куча различных наград за её благотворительную деятельность.

А затем... затем он потерял всё. Возможность ходить. Свои мечты. И то, чем дорожил больше всего – бесконечно удивительную и прекрасную дружбу, от которой так болело в груди.

Нет, Стив не стал затворником – как, наверное, в тайне мечтал его отчим. По-прежнему влезал в неприятности, защищая нечто, что привык называть справедливостью. Нечто, чего, как ему упорно доказывали, не существует в природе.

Он сидел в ванной перед зеркалом и осторожно смывал с лица кровь. Рассаженные костяшки ныли, но это была привычная боль.

Если кто-то думал, что невозможность стоять на свои двоих остановит его, то этот человек глубоко ошибался.

Стив шипел, но продолжал отмывать от крови и грязи царапины и разбитый, теперь такой распухший и покрасневший нос.

Не в первый раз. Всё не в первый.

И, как всегда, совершенно спонтанно.

Он как раз собирался поговорить с профессором Эрскиным, они с Моритой даже специально приехали пораньше, чтобы успеть до начала занятий, когда какой-то ублюдок начал приставать к девчонке у самых ступенек крыльца колледжа. И все просто проходили мимо, равнодушно отворачиваясь. Ну и что, что на ней не было модных шмоток, что руки покраснели от холода, потому что у неё не хватало денег даже на перчатки, что уж говорить о приличной стрижке. Это не повод оставлять её в беде. Морита не успел даже глазом моргнуть, как Стив вляпался в очередную драку. Получил кулаком по лицу – дважды – и успел врезать обидчику сам. Трижды. Даже не вставая с кресла.

В конце концов, любимым персонажем из комиксов у него уже пару лет была Барбара Гордон. Которая оказалась в аналогичной ситуации и не сдалась.

\- О Боже, Стив!.. – вопль Пегги едва не оглушил его.

Он только хмуро посмотрел в её сторону и закрыл дверь в ванную. Он знал, что она не обидится и поймёт.

Потому что сама была точно такая же, как и он.

 

Очередной поход в клинику так ничего и не дал. Очередная МРТ показала лишь то, что операция действительно прошла успешно, но, несмотря на все усилия врачей, чувствовать свои ноги Стив уже никогда не будет.

Чудес не бывает. И точка.

Пегги шла позади Стива, придерживая его кресло за ручки, создавая иллюзию, что он не один. Мимо шли люди, каждый думал о чём-то своём, и Стив тонул в потоке их тихих голосов, бессвязных обрывков фраз.

_...чёрт опять не сдала зачёт дома меня точно убьют..._

_...кажется завтра будет отличная погода выберемся с парнями сыграем пару сетов..._

_...боже как больно так больно что тяжело дышать господи..._

\- Пегги! – Стив дёрнулся назад, едва не наехав на неё креслом.

Та вздрогнула, но Стив лихорадочно оглядывался по сторонам – и никого не видел.

Мысль уже исчезла, дёрнув за неведомые нервные окончания так резко, что прошила острой болью мозг.

\- Стив! – Пегги бросилась к нему, не обращая внимания на прохожих, плюхнулась на колени перед ним, схватила за руки. – Ты такой бледный, что с тобой? Ты в порядке? Стив?

\- Кажется... да. Пег, давай уйдём отсюда, пожалуйста.

Ему едва хватало дыхания, голова болела так сильно, что хотелось кричать.

Кто-то умер. Совсем рядом, кто-то умер! Он знал это точно, но ничего не мог сделать. Люди всё так же шли мимо, иногда оглядываясь на них с Пегги с лёгкой брезгливостью или болезненным любопытством.

\- Сейчас, Стив, сейчас. Вон то кафе подойдёт? – она торопливо толкала его кресло в сторону кафе, сталкивалась с прохожими, шипела что-то на недовольные возгласы, но Стив её не слышал.

Боль постепенно отпускала.

Как много боли... как много он успел её почувствовать за всё это время, что в его голове звучат чужие голоса. Но дышать становилось всё легче, вот только как жить дальше он уже плохо представлял.

Два года, целых два года прошло с тех пор, как с ним это случилось. А ведь никто даже не верил, что он сможет выжить. А он выжил, смог.

Звякнул колокольчик на двери, и вот они оказались в тихом уютном кафе, в котором Стив раньше не был ещё ни разу. Большие окна, аккуратные круглые столики, стулья, диванчики. Официант лишь мазнул по ним взглядом, позволяя самим выбрать удобное место.

Пегги подкатила кресло к столику в углу, подальше от дверей и окон.

\- Тебе что-нибудь заказать? – тихо спросила она. – Воды? Кофе? Что, Стив?

\- Кофе, – прохрипел он и сделал глубокий вдох, проверяя, на месте ли боль. Боль ушла. – Большой стакан, пожалуйста. И сахар. Чем больше, тем лучше.

\- Хорошо, я сейчас.

Едва она ушла, Стив откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза.

Голоса всё ещё шумели – фоном. Не так громко, как совсем недавно.

_...красавчик жаль что инвалид..._

_...интересно кто его так..._

_...а я его где-то видел только не помню где..._

_...чёрт пирожные подгорают по сторонам надо меньше смотреть..._

_...Стив!_

Он дёрнулся, будто его ударили током, открыл глаза, осмотрелся. Это не Пегги, это не её голос! Кто это?

_...Стив Стив Стив Стив..._

Это был едва слышный шёпот, будто издалека, но в то же время совсем близко, так близко, так...

Опасно!

Перед глазами промелькнула картинка: острая струна захлестнула ему шею, и Стив почувствовал снова боль, только другую, намного острее и больнее, но... не свою.

Он резко развернулся назад, едва не перевернув своё кресло, и увидел женщину – рыжую, со странной улыбкой:

\- Ну, здравствуй, Стив. Не бойся, я просто проверяла.

Пегги почему-то так и не вернулась. Достала из кармана куртки телефон и вышла из кафе, не сказав ни слова. Стив не слышал её мыслей. Ни одной.

\- Позволь, я присяду.

Женщина резво устроилась на свободном стуле и сложила руки на столе перед собой, как примерная школьница. Чуть подалась вперёд, снова улыбнувшись:

\- Не волнуйся, она вернётся. Просто сейчас она будет нам мешать. Подожди минутку, нам принесут кофе.

И Стив моргнул.

В голове была тишина. Совершенная, обволакивающая, такая, что захотелось плакать от облегчения.

\- Ну что ты, Стив, – женщина сочувствующе улыбнулась. – Чёрт, я не думала, что всё так запущено.

 

Кофе был горячим, очень сладким и просто чудесным. От его вкуса хотелось бесконтрольно улыбаться, но Стив не позволял себе расслабиться. Сидящая перед ним рыжая незнакомка представилась Наташей, но он сомневался, что это её настоящее имя.

В кафе будто остановилось время: всё замерло, как по волшебству.

\- Это всего лишь маленький фокус, – Наташа откинулась на спинку стула и внимательно посмотрела на Стива. – На самом деле с ними всё в порядке, и через полчасика они все придут в себя. Дольше я не смогу их контролировать. Поэтому у нас с тобой на всё про всё лишь тридцать минут. Спрашивай.

Прикусив губу, Стив сделал ещё глоток кофе и только после этого настороженно произнёс:

\- Ты ведь не скажешь, кто ты такая, верно?

\- Ну почему же, скажу, – она долго смотрела на него, изучая.

На самом деле она была очень красивая. И эта её короткая стрижка, и прищуренные серые глаза, и обтягивающая футболка под распахнутой курткой... всё вызывало вполне определённые эмоции, но Стива они совершенно не касались. Это были не его эмоции, а навязанные извне.

Да, он мог признать её привлекательной, но влечения к женщинам Стив не испытывал.

Наташа медленно проговорила:

\- Я телепат, Стив, как и ты. Вот только я и вполовину не сильна так, как ты. Ты не сошёл с ума, поверь мне. То, что ты почувствовал опасность, это доказывает. Голоса в голове – это мысли окружающих тебе людей, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Просто поверь, Стив. Поверь, что это возможно.

\- И что тогда? – он упрямо вздёрнул подбородок. – Ты заберёшь меня туда, откуда пришла? Будете на мне ставить эксперименты, да? Уж лучше стоять на учёте у психолога, чем... чем...

\- Чем что, Стив? – она подалась вперёд и больше не улыбалась. – Чем признать себя нормальным? Я знаю человека, который тебе по полочкам разложит то, что с тобой происходит. Он учёный, изучает генетику, физику, химию и много чего ещё. И превращается в неубиваемого большого зелёного парня, когда злится. Я знаю пацана, который может ползать по стенам без страховки и не падать, стрелять паутиной и заранее предчувствовать опасность. У меня напарник стреляет в яблочко из лука за километр до цели – уж таково у него зрение, правда, слух немного подкачал. Это называется мутацией, Стив. И нас таких много. Я могу научить тебя контролировать твой дар. Чтобы голоса не убивали тебя, чтобы ты мог спокойно спать и не видеть чужие кошмары.

\- А ты можешь научить меня не чувствовать чужую смерть?

\- Всему можно научиться, Стив, если захотеть, – она легко пожала плечами. – Правда, иногда для этого нужны те, кто может помочь. Я могу научить ставить блоки, ну... и развить твой дар по-настоящему. Потому что сейчас ты будто спишь и не используешь свою способность на полную мощность.

\- Полная мощность? – он содрогнулся. – Что же... я тогда, пожалуй, действительно сойду с ума.

\- Это вряд ли, – Наташа снова улыбнулась и стянула из вазочки конфету. – Полная мощность, это не  громкость акустической системы. Это больше возможностей использования, больше... вариантов.

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? Я ведь не могу даже сказать, настоящее ли это имя, Наташа, – он криво улыбнулся.

\- Настоящее, можешь поверить, телепаты друг другу не врут. Ну, если стоят по одну сторону баррикады, – она почему-то горько усмехнулась. – Значит, так. Вот визитка, это номер телефона. Организация называется Щ.И.Т.

\- Военные. Иди-ка ты со своей организацией... – он скривился, откатываясь в кресле назад. – Я никогда не буду сотрудничать с такими...

-...как кто, Стив? – Наташа наклонила голову на бок. – Как я? Как твой отчим? Или... как твоя мать?

Он не успел ничего сказать, перед глазами замелькали картинки: лаборатории, испуганные и отчаявшиеся дети, люди в белых халатах... военные, люди в чёрных тактических костюмах... трупы-трупы-трупы... кровь на стенах... его мать посреди пустого зала, окружённая детьми, которые хватались за её руки, одежду – почему это тактическая форма?.. Мелькнула знакомая несмелая улыбка, холодные глаза цвета осеннего неба... взрыв будто действительно прогремел совсем рядом, и Стив вздрогнул так, что едва не свалился на пол.

\- Тише, тише... – Наташа осторожно накрыла своей ладонью его ладонь. – Всё хорошо.

\- Что ты... что ты сделала? – он задыхался, на висках выступил пот.

\- Просто показала кое-что.

\- Ты... ты была там, да? Десять лет назад. Там... в Нэджаме, да?

И она тихо засмеялась:

\- Подловил. Да, Стив. Была. Я не старею.

 

Руки болели, но Стив продолжал подтягиваться на перекладине. Дыхание было ровным, он совсем не устал, честно. Чтобы быть сильным, нужно поддерживать свою форму. И он делал всё, что было возможным.

Этот комплекс упражнений разработала группа ребят из центра физиотерапии. У них было много интересных программ – разработанные индивидуально под определённые нужды пациентов. Когда Стиву предложили этот комплекс, он только горько рассмеялся – на красиво распечатанных листах была картинка – силуэт девушки в инвалидном кресле, комплекс назывался «Оракул». Для тех, кто оказался в шкуре искалеченной Бэтгёрл.

Барбара Гордон.

Были и другие упражнения – от Робина до Бэтмена, для тех, кто хочет красивое сильное тело. От Русалочки до богини войны Морриган – для тех, кто восстанавливается после тяжёлых травм.

Эти ребята старались привлечь внимание своих пациентов, растормошить их, вызвать интерес.

И это сработало со Стивом.

Он должен быть сильным физически. Он должен быть сильным в принципе.

Уже вторые сутки у него не выходил из головы тот разговор в кафе.

Наташа. Наташа. Какая она к чертям Наташа? Наверняка её зовут как-то по-другому. И как легко она проникла в его мозг, увидела самую суть его страхов и сомнений.

Господи, и как бы он хотел уметь отгораживаться от окружающих, снова почувствовать себя хозяином своего собственного сознания.

Ещё немножко, ещё чуть-чуть... он подтянулся в последний раз и устало опустился на матрас.

Мышцы болели, но это хорошо. Это сладкая, приятная боль того, что руки могут двигаться. Он всё ещё может двигаться. Может, может, может, мать вашу!

Так просто его не списать со счетов.

Снова вспомнилось то видение: лаборатории и его мать, окружённая детьми. И Баки.

Баки...

Стив помнил, что рассказывала мать, когда вернулась из очередной своей поездки по горячим точкам. Она говорила, что в Нэджаме после зачистки города от террористов нашли лабораторию, где на детях ставили опыты. Там был и он, Баки. Ребёнок, похищенный много лет назад. Ребёнок, потерявший родителей, дом, собственную жизнь... и руку.

Для Стива не было никого прекрасней Баки. Сара Роджерс привезла с собой этого десятилетнего пацана, оформила над ним опеку в надежде, что сможет найти его семью. Не нашла. Но семьёй для Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса стали она и Стив.

Стиснув зубы, Стив зажмурился и закрыл лицо ладонями.

Вот почему... вот почему Баки всегда твердил, что Стив должен раскрыться. Он знал. С самого начала всё знал.

И мама.

Господи, как вообще это всё возможно? Если его мама была там, если там была эта Наташа... значит ли это, что его мать, Сара Роджерс, талантливый хирург, на самом деле работала на этот самый Щ.И.Т.? Если так, то кем она была на самом деле?

\- Стив? – Пегги заглянула в комнату и осторожно спросила: – Ты сегодня назначал кому-нибудь встречу?

\- Нет, Пег. Сегодня я дома, – он медленно сел и посмотрел на неё, встревоженную и растерянную.

\- Поняла, – Пегги отошла назад от двери. – Тогда я передам полковнику...

-...что он может идти на хрен. Так и передай.

Никакого Щ.И.Т.а. Никаких встреч с отчимом.

По крайней мере, не сейчас, когда он похож на старую развалину.

 

Первую посылку Стив получил как раз в тот день, когда собрался встретиться с человеком, которого рекомендовал профессор Эрскин. В дверь позвонили, и Пегги пошла открывать, пока Стив складывал в папку документы, собираясь на ту самую встречу.

Он не слышал, о чём говорила Пегги – голос её был достаточно тихим, но в её мыслях воцарились недоумение и подозрение.

Когда дверь закрылась, Стив выехал из мастерской и спросил:

\- Кто это был?

\- Курьер, – Пегги осторожно протянула ему белый бумажный пакет. – Принёс вот это. Имя отправителя не указано, но здесь твоё имя, Стив. Мы можем отдать на проверку...

\- Не надо, – он нетерпеливо мотнул головой и забрал пакет. – Он не опасен. Я знаю.

Откуда была такая уверенность, он не знал, но чувствовал, что внутри действительно не будет ни бомбы, ни отравляющих веществ, ни какой-то другой дряни.

Он осторожно вскрыл пакет и вытащил из него книгу. С красочной обложкой, очень толстая, в твёрдом дорогом переплёте. И дыхание просто перехватило, когда Стив прочёл название: «Стэн Ли: Как рисовать комиксы». Подарочное издание.

Когда-то он мечтал об этой книге, но она вышла ограниченным тиражом.

И вот теперь он держал её в руках.

Стив осторожно открыл обложку и увидел на форзаце написанное знакомым небрежным почерком: «Мечты должны иногда сбываться, ты знаешь?».

Он судорожно сглотнул и закрыл книгу. Пальцы дрожали, поглаживали прохладный лак обложки, не могли остановиться.

\- Стив? – Пегги подошла ближе.

Господи, её мысли, полные беспокойства, нахлынули, будто волна цунами. Стив раскрыл рот, чтобы сделать вдох, вцепился руками в подлокотники кресла, книга с глухим стуком упала на пол, соскользнув с его колен.

\- Пегги, пожалуйста, уйди! – он кое-как смог развернуть кресло и резко въехал обратно в мастерскую, захлопнул за собой дверь. Только всё равно продолжал слышать – её беспокойство, её недоумение и обиду.

_...понятия не имею как ему помочь господи что же делать я что-то пропустила я не уследила не смогла что произошло..._

Стив застонал и сжал виски ладонями. Нужно было сосредоточиться – хоть на чём-нибудь. Отвлечься, немедленно.

Книга, точно. Книгу прислал тот, кто не хотел, чтобы его увидели здесь. Но он достаточно хорошо знает Стива, чтобы делать такие подарки. На ум приходил только Баки – да и почерк его, но это вовсе ничего значит, потому что почерк можно подделать или просто украсть саму книгу… но тут логика провисала, а найти адекватное объяснение таким действиям какого-нибудь постороннего «доброжелателя» не получалось.

Что же касается Баки… Вряд ли он будет заниматься такой ерундой. Он теперь не разменивается на такие мелочи, у него масштабный размах – если уж дарить, то весь мир сразу. Ну да, и пару коньков в придачу.

Стив горько усмехнулся.

Боль отступала, постепенно отпускала, позволяя дышать.

Возможно... возможно, ему стоит пожить одному. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не сможет взять свой мозг под контроль.

Стив развернул кресло, открыл дверь и выехал из комнаты – за книгой. Возможно, в ней было что-то ещё.

 

***

 

_Выбраться в кафе получилось далеко не сразу – то учёба, то школьная газета, то внезапная простуда... Но Баки настоял, и Стив просто сдался._

_\- Пойдём, – Баки улыбался и тащил за собой Стива едва ли не за шкирку, и это при том, что рука у него была всего одна. – Вот увидишь, тебе там понравится!_

_И Стиву действительно понравилось. Интерьер – бог с ним, меню – бывало и интереснее, но вот то, что на стенах вместо пастельных картинок или претенциозных фотографий были развешаны рисунки с супергероями, буквально заворожило Стива._

_Он ходил от стены к стене, совершенно не стесняясь, и рассматривал людей в странных костюмах, непонятной расы, с невиданным оружием или вовсе какими-то фантастическими суперспособностями – и откровенно влюблялся._

_Сложно сказать, что именно его так зацепило. То ли необычность места для такой «выставки», то ли странность тематики для оформления кафе..._

_Наконец, нагулявшись, он плюхнулся за столик, который уже занял Баки, и, продолжая пялиться по сторонам, даже не обратил внимания, что схватил не свой кофе. Потом долго фыркал, пытаясь избавиться от горького вкуса, пока Баки смеялся, наблюдая за его растерянностью._

_\- Тебе здесь понравилось? – спросил потом Баки, всё ещё продолжая улыбаться._

_\- Ага, – рассеянно ответил Стив. – Знаешь, я бы хотел познакомиться с художником..._

_\- Знаю, – и в глазах Баки внезапно мелькнула отчаянная тоска._

_Иногда Стиву казалось, что его друг совсем не замечает своего увечья – даже отказался от протеза, который в клинике предложили разработать специально для него. Но ни Стив, ни его мать, не стали тогда переубеждать, прекрасно понимая, что... это его собственный выбор, осознанный, а значит, для этого есть причины._

_Причины действительно были. Стив помнил несколько попыток заменить Баки утраченную ещё в детстве руку, но все они были провальными – либо причиняли ужасающую боль, либо вызывали дискомфорт. В конечном итоге решили не настаивать, тем более что Баки прекрасно обходился и одной рукой. И не комплексовал по этому поводу._

_Он носил толстовки с длинными рукавами – один из которых всегда аккуратно заправлял концом в карман, безразмерные куртки – но лишь для того, чтобы не привлекать внимание людей. Ему не нравилась чужая жалость._

_И Стив прекрасно понимал его._

_Единственное, чего Стив не понимал, а точнее, даже не замечал, и делал это, пожалуй, сознательно, – так это того, как на него смотрел Баки. За столько лет ни разу не обратил внимания. И понял лишь тогда, когда стало уже поздно и ничего нельзя было изменить._

_Тоска в его взгляде становилась всё явнее и откровеннее, а потом однажды... превратилась в отчаяние._

_Баки отчаялся объяснить Стиву то, чего тот не хотел понимать._

 

***

 

Уговорить Пегги позволить ему быть более самостоятельным оказалось легче, чем думалось. Она по-прежнему помогала ему организовывать «рабочий» день, если было нужно – помогала собираться на очередное собрание или прессконференцию – в последнее время что-то уж очень часто стало это происходить, видимо, скандал с ограничением финансирования фонда всё-таки просочился в прессу. Но Стив не давал никаких чётких ответов и не собирался комментировать происходящее. Его война с отчимом – это его личное дело. Ну а дела фонда, из-за которых это самое финансирование урезали, и вовсе не касались прессы.

Стив возвращался домой усталый и измотанный. Всё чаще задумывался о том, чтобы вообще на какое-то время отойти от дел, потому что требовалось восстановить шаткое равновесие в собственном сознании.

И именно в этот момент он получил второй подарок.

Цветы. Магнолии. Целая ветка внезапно оказалась на столе в его квартире, когда Стив в очередной раз вернулся домой выжатый, как лимон. К цветам прилагалась карточка: «Знаешь, иногда об отдыхе тоже нужно думать».

И только в этот момент Стив понял одну жуткую вещь: он беззащитен.

Пальцами едва заметно коснулся жёстких лепестков, вдыхая цветочный запах, и замер, прислушиваясь к тишине в квартире.

Но в голове продолжали звучать чужие голоса, и Стив не понимал, действительно ли в его квартире стоит гробовая тишина, или всё же, если напрячь слух, он сможет расслышать чужое дыхание у себя за спиной.

 

На пару дней пришлось объявить перерыв. Стив передал все дела Морите и закрылся в своей квартире. Самым главным для него сейчас было удержать под контролем самого себя – нервы сдавали, и каждый раз казалось, что где-то рядом есть кто-то, кто не сводил с него глаз, не выпускал из вида, постоянно находился рядом... но Стив его не видел.

И эти голоса. Бесконечный шёпот, пока ещё шёпот, который удавалось сдерживать с таким трудом, не позволял спокойно жить. Стив задыхался, ему не хватало воздуха, он не чувствовал себя в безопасности в собственном доме.

По ночам ему чудилось, что в доме есть кто-то ещё. Порой он ловил себя на мысли, что не помнит, переставлял ли на кухне чашки, передвигал ли столик в гостиной, выключал ли на ночь телевизор или оставлял его на беззвучном режиме на всю ночь.

Это уже попахивало сумасшествием.

Иногда Стив просыпался ночью от ощущения, что на него смотрят. Темнота. Вокруг была лишь темнота, но он не чувствовал, что в ней никого нет. Темнота дышала, вздыхала горько, ожидала. Но чего?

На второй день добровольного затворничества Стив после бессонной ночи попытался собрать мысли в кучу и адекватно оценить ситуацию.

В принципе, недоброжелателей у него хватало, но пока ещё не возникало ситуации, которая привела к покушению на него – он не представлял собой какой-то опасности ни для военных, ни для чиновников... да даже для мафии.

Причин чтобы, например, похитить его, тоже не находилось: выкуп потребовать сложно. Отчим вряд ли горел желанием отдать за искалеченную тушку пасынка хотя бы цент. Проще позволить похитителям убить Стива, чтобы вообще никакой головной боли  больше не было – убили и убили, зато теперь никто не будет трепать нервы на тему секретных военных разработок.

Правда, Стив до сих пор не мог сказать, о чём именно думает его отчим, хотя бы потому что они за эти годы так и не встречались лично. Тот истерический припадок Стива в больнице не в счёт: его тогда вообще не по-детски крыло после пережитого шока и нахлынувших со всех сторон чужих голосов. В таком состоянии, находясь под действием лекарств, Стив вообще не мог отличить реальность от собственных галлюцинаций. Помнится, ему даже казалось, будто бы Баки приходил к нему, вроде бы даже просил прощения. Плакал. Но это всё вряд ли. Просто потому что не было у Баки причин явиться в палату посреди ночи, миновав столько охраны – и при этом никому не причинив даже малейшего вреда.

Потому что если бы он и пришёл, то просто не смог бы сдержать себя, чтобы быть аккуратнее с теми, кто стоял у него на пути – с военными. Тем более, если так хотел прорваться к нему, Стиву.

В общем, Стив пришёл к выводу, что вряд ли кому-то нужно было следить за ним. Из чего следовало, что это просто разыгралась его паранойя. И эти голоса... требующие, умоляющие, безразличные, слишком... счастливые. Голоса убивали. С каждым днём они становились всё громче, и это больше всего пугало, до дрожи, до самой натуральной истерики.

Пора было с этим заканчивать.

Стив долго откладывал принятое решение. Сначала он допил свой кофе, потом повертел в руках визитку. Наташа, если она действительно Наташа. Она знала больше, умела больше и, вполне возможно, могла помочь.

Когда он перестал слышать собственные мысли из-за тихого скулёжа соседки снизу, пьяной несчастной женщины, которую бросил очередной любовник, Стив потянулся за телефоном. Пальцы дрожали.

 

*

 

Решение согласиться принять помощь, предложенную Наташей – а точнее, Щ.И.Т.ом, организацией, на которую она работала, – далось Стиву настолько тяжело, что первые дни он едва понимал, что вообще происходит с ним. Тот звонок закончился обмороком, потому что вопль соседки снизу, уронившей на себя чайник с кипятком, едва не свёл Стива с ума.

Он плохо помнил, как к нему в квартиру вошли какие-то люди, как его, вывалившегося из кресла на пол, подняли на руки и вынесли на улицу. Не помнил вообще, как оказался в совершенно незнакомом месте – белые стены, белый потолок, капельница... похоже на больницу, но не больница явно. За стеной комнаты шумели, как морской прибой, чужие голоса, отдающие приказы, принимающие их к исполнению... шёпот аналитиков, бубнёж стратегов, бесконечные цифры, факты, политика и обсуждение конфликтов в горячих точках.

Точно.

Военные.

И Стив в их руках.

Не сказать что его накрыло паникой, скорее, это была апатия в очень странной форме – возможно, из-за лекарств. Которые совершенно не могли заглушить шум голосов в его голове.

Стив устало закрыл глаза, но после снова открыл и посмотрел на свои руки – они были в синяках. Откуда синяки? Что вообще случилось, пока он был в отключке?

А потом дверь открылась, и в комнату вошла Наташа. На ней была какая-то странная одежда, обтягивающая её тело, будто вторая кожа.

Стив хмуро посмотрел на вошедшую и даже не потрудился поздороваться, но та лишь улыбнулась:

\- Не волнуйся, Стив, здесь тебе ничто не угрожает. Сейчас у тебя последствия шока – твои способности слишком быстро растут, ими нужно научиться управлять, чтобы не причинить вреда окружающим и не загнуться самому. Пока тебе назначена поддерживающая терапия, но если ты согласишься на занятия со мной, постепенно сможешь контролировать свой мозг и свой дар. И, знаешь, я рада, что ты всё-таки решился позвонить.

Он склонил голову на бок и изучающе посмотрел на неё, после чего тихо спросил:

\- Теперь мне придётся работать на вас?

Она лишь улыбнулась и покачала головой:

\- Чтобы работать на нас, ты должен поступить на службу. Хотя бы в качестве приглашённого специалиста или консультанта – вроде Тони Старка. В данный момент мы просто оказываем помощь пострадавшему населению в твоём лице. Вот и всё.

\- Вы просто не хотите ещё больших проблем, верно?

И тут Наташа посерьёзнела. Она придвинула к кровати Стива стул и, сев поудобнее, произнесла:

\- Ты только подумай, что могло случиться. Волна, накрывшая тебя, обязательно пошла бы назад. И этой отдачей накрыло бы весь район, а может, она пошла бы и дальше. Десятки, сотни трупов, Стив. Ты слишком силён, чтобы оставлять всё как есть, понимаешь? Погибнут гражданские, если ты не научишься контролировать себя.

Он лишь закусил губу, подумав, что виноват в этом только один-единственный человек – тот, кому он доверял как самому себе.

 

Тренировки с Наташей больше напоминали военную муштру. Никаких послаблений, никаких передышек. Каждый день с утра и до вечера Стив буквально насиловал свой мозг, пытаясь взять его под контроль.

Выходить за пределы палаты не разрешалось – стены её экранировали окружающих от воздействия дара Стива, хотя и не могли защитить его самого от этих окружающих. К нему заходила только Наташа, она же меняла ему капельницы, она же подключала различную аппаратуру, чтобы провести какие-то измерения и расчёты.

Через неделю такого заточения, когда Стив уже буквально лез на стенку от собственного бессилия, Наташа принесла ему крошечный портативный телевизор и сказала:

\- Сейчас, думаю, тебе уже можно немножечко отвлекаться на посторонние вещи. Здесь до тысячи каналов, выбрать можно любой. Хотя новостные смотреть не советую – тебе и так не до политики сейчас.

\- Есть что порекомендовать взамен? – он криво усмехнулся, принимая подарок.

\- О да, самый нейтральный канал – Fashion TV. Никаких новостей, кроме мира моды. Хорошо расслабляет, знаешь ли.

 

Разумеется, Стив не внял словам Наташи. При первой же возможности включил новостной канал – первый попавшийся под руку – и залип на ролике о том, что за время его вынужденного затворничества на Нью-Йорк успели напасть какие-то инопланетяне. От возмущения и негодования, что от него столько всего скрыли, Стив едва не выпустил из-под контроля свой дар, но вовремя спохватился и решил, что обязательно устроит Наташе головную боль. А лучше – тому, кто стоял за ней, тому, кто решал за Стива, что ему нужно знать, а что нет.

 

Интенсивность тренировок постепенно менялась, стало больше свободного времени, но взамен стали вводить физические упражнения. Наташа говорила, что его уровень физической подготовки достаточно хорош для того, кто уже два года не может ходить, но всё же от него ожидали большего. Он тогда огрызнулся, заявив, что не собирается вступать в ряды военных, но Наташа вздохнула и заметила:

\- Никто не заставляет тебя поступать на службу, Стив. Просто тебе нужно уметь обороняться и физически тоже. Это важно. Телепаты, конечно, могут защититься, используя свои ментальные способности, но что делать, если эти способности вдруг перестали работать? Лично я считаю, что каким бы пацифистом ты ни был, а уметь постоять за себя обязан – именно потому, что ты телепат. Ты уязвим, Стив. Хотя уровень твоей силы пока не удаётся определить окончательно.

\- Что это значит? – в его голосе слышались напряжение и настороженность, он до сих пор не доверял.

\- Это значит, что твои способности всё ещё развиваются, – она тяжело вздохнула и села рядом с ним на пол. Грустно посмотрела снизу вверх, осторожно коснулась его острого колена, скрытого толстой тканью джинсов. Мышцы на ногах Стива атрофировались, он слишком долго не ходил, хотя и пытался поддерживать себя в форме. – Ты потенциально очень сильный телепат, тебя нельзя оставлять один на один с твоим даром. По нашим прогнозам, волна отдачи может быть такой, что уничтожит полгорода, если не весь город. Можешь представить себе такой масштаб? А теперь представь, что кому-то захотелось тебя использовать против твоей воли. Представил?

О, да. Стив представил. И закусил губу до крови.

 

Каждый день в его распорядок дня вносились незначительные изменения: то спортзал, то бассейн, то стрельбище. Стиву уже разрешали выходить из комнаты – по мнению Наташи, он достаточно справлялся с контролем над собой. Шум чужих голосов действительно заметно стих, даже удавалось достичь какого-то подобия тишины, правда, пока ненадолго. Но Стив работал над этим.

По вечерам он включал телевизор и вопреки советам смотрел новости.

Сообщениями в новостях о терактах уже давно никого не удивить, и Стив не особо обращал на них внимание, но иногда он вздрагивал, когда понимал, что некоторые случаи имеют свой характерный почерк, до боли узнаваемый.

 

***

 

_Однажды Баки пришёл домой поздно ночью. Сары уже год не было в живых, и они со Стивом старались поддерживать друг друга, как могли. Решительно отказывались от помощи полковника Филлипса, хотя у каждого были свои причины для этого._

_Стив думал, что сегодня Баки так и не придёт ночевать, останется у кого-то из своих друзей-одногруппников. Он не одобрял новую компанию Баки, считал, что радикально настроенные студенты – не самый лучший выбор в качестве друзей. Но Баки упрямо твердил, что они просто пытаются повлиять на существующую систему, отстаивают права – свои и таких, как они._

_В тот момент Стив ещё не понимал многозначительное «такие, как они». Кто эти «они»? Студенты? Беженцы? Безработная молодёжь? И какие «такие» они тогда?_

_Но в ту ночь многое прояснилось._

_Стив сидел в гостиной, в уютном гнезде из подушек на старом – винтажном, как принято говорить о таких старых вещах – диване, и пытался читать. Получалось откровенно хреново, потому что во всём теле застыло беспокойство._

_И вот Баки вошёл в гостиную, прижимая к груди правую руку так, будто что-то прятал под курткой. Его глаза горели странным возбуждением, казалось, что он переполнен каким-то будоражащим его чувством._

_Он кинулся тогда к Стиву, уселся прямо на пол и быстро заговорил:_

_\- Стив! Я добился этого! Я смог! Смотри, смотри! У меня получилось!_

_Он отпустил свою куртку, позволил ей съехать с левого покалеченного плеча, и Стив замер, удивлённо разглядывая то, что Баки до этого прятал._

_У Баки была рука. Металлическая, из множества подвижных пластин, блестящих полированным блеском – или даже, скорее, каким-то жидким, напоминающим ртуть. Рука медленно разогнулась, вытянулась, пальцы, изящные, такие же, как на правой руке, шевельнулись. Баки улыбался нервно и радостно, когда пальцы сжались в кулак, разжались, когда ладонь развернулась, предлагая Стиву коснуться её. И Стив коснулся, завороженно разглядывая новую руку Баки._

_\- Как... красиво, – едва слышно прошептал Стив, осторожно касаясь металлических пальцев. – Совсем как живая... Кто... кто разработал этот протез, Бак? Какой волшебник?_

_Каждое движение этих удивительных металлических пальцев выглядело именно живым. Никаких механически резких или заторможенно плавных движений. Они двигались чётко, правильно и уверенно._

_\- Протез? – Баки даже вскинул голову, с любопытством заглядывая Стиву в глаза. – Ты думаешь, что это протез? О, нет, Стиви. Это просто рука. Моя рука. Почувствуй._

_И он коснулся прохладной ладонью щеки Стива._

_И Стиву показалось, что он чувствует пульс._

_\- Я не говорил тебе, Стив, потому что не был до конца уверен. Не умел контролировать, боялся причинить боль. Но сейчас, смотри, Стиви, я могу. Я многое могу. Сара очень старалась помочь мне._

_Что-то в этот момент сработало в голове Стива, будто щёлкнуло. Он вспомнил какие-то обрывки разговоров, что-то смутное и непонятное. Об одарённых подростках, о пропавших детях, о тех, кого искали годами, но так и не смогли найти. О том, что родителей Баки, возможно, уже давно нет в живых._

_Об охоте._

_В тот момент он даже не думал о том, что мать и Баки что-то скрывали от него – как оказалось, годами. Да и потом тоже не особо задумывался. Потому что было слишком много других вопросов и других проблем. Тогда он только сглотнул, медленно понимая то, о чём никогда не думал, потому что просто не понимал. Статьи в газетах – о людях с необычными способностями. Об экспериментах в правительственных лабораториях._

_О поездках матери в горячие точки, откуда однажды она вернулась не одна – с Баки, мальчишкой-инвалидом, оставшимся без семьи._

_\- Я учился, Стив. И у меня получилось. Я металлокинетик, понимаешь? Я сам сделал себе новую руку._

_Со стола медленно и плавно поднялась перьевая ручка Стива. Поднялась и осторожно подлетела ближе, зависла прямо над раскрытой книгой, которую пытался читать Стив, и оставила небрежным росчерком подпись Баки._

_\- Ты ведь... не боишься меня, Стив? – в глазах Баки стали проступать сомнение и неуверенность, а левая – металлическая – ладонь вдруг стала совсем холодной и очень жёсткой, хотя до сих пор касалась щеки Стива._

_\- Не боюсь, – шёпотом ответил он тогда и прикрыл глаза, показывая, что доверяет. – Я не боюсь тебя, Бак. Я боюсь за тебя. Как много людей об этом знает?_

_\- Лишь те, кому доверяю я сам. Такие, как я. И ты, Стив._

 

***

 

А потом случился локальный апокалипсис. Некая группа вооружённых людей захватила корабль, – нет, не корабль, платформу для запуска спутников, – и взяла в заложники весь экипаж корабля. Требовали выкуп, но, скорее, для отвода глаз. Потому что поступили сведения, что людей пытали, чтобы получить какую-то информацию. Какую именно – пока было неясно. Но первый труп уже был.

Стив узнал об этом, потому что его пригласили на совещание, собранное как раз по этому поводу. Совещание проходило в одном из конференцзалов Щ.И.Т.а, расположенном на такой верхотуре, что дух захватывало – казалось, что отсюда был виден весь Нью-Йорк. И даже половина близлежащих штатов с Вашингтоном в придачу, если прижмурить левый глаз и не особо вглядываться в детали.

По залу расхаживал высокий и мощный мужик – сам чёрный, да ещё и в чёрный кожаный плащ одетый, как будто в здании совершенно не работает отопление.

Едва Стив вкатил своё кресло в помещение, как все смолкли и повернулись к нему. А этот мужик странно улыбнулся – и Стив только сейчас заметил, что глаз у того только один, второй прикрыт повязкой, как у пирата.

\- Мистер Роджерс, – мужик указал рукой на свободное за столом место рядом с Наташей, – прошу, располагайтесь.

\- Спасибо, – Стив осторожно подъехал ближе.

Новым креслом он ещё не очень хорошо управлял, боялся врезаться в кого-нибудь из присутствующих, пока «паркуется» у стола.

А мужик продолжил:

\- Меня зовут Ник Фьюри, я руковожу процессом по решению сложившейся ситуации. Позвольте представить вам остальных, всё-таки это ваша будущая команда на ближайшие сутки. Надеемся, что это и правда займёт не больше суток.

И он представил. По левую сторону располагался знаменитый Тони Старк, с которым Стив успел поцапаться в суде из-за очередных военных разработок ещё года три назад. Далее был блондинистый «бог грома Тор», брутальный, мускулистый, с непробиваемым выражением лица. Следующим оказался доктор Беннер – тот самый, работы которого Стив как-то читал, когда заинтересовался проблемами мутаций. Статьи оказались довольно сухими по стилю, очень много научных терминов – что не удивительно, конечно, – но дали много ответов на интересующие Стива вопросы. Очень хотелось пожать руку этому человеку и сказать спасибо за его труды.

А вот по правую сторону от Стива сидели Наташа и не очень довольный мужик, который всё время хмурился, будто что-то обдумывал, что-то, понятное ему одному. Как оказалось, его звали Клинт Бартон, и он был коллегой Наташи.

А потом настала очередь Стива. Фьюри дал характеристику и ему – для присутствующих:

\- Господа, а это Стив Роджерс, тот самый телепат, о котором шла речь ранее. Мы все здесь собрались, чтобы разобраться со сложившейся ситуацией. Ну, и заодно, посмотреть, как у вас получится работать одной командой. А кое-кому всё-таки нужен опыт полевой работы, чтобы уметь полноценно использовать свои способности.

В чей огород кинули камень, Стив понял и без подсказок. Вот только не хотел он никакой полевой работы, не хотел влиять на людей своим даром. Потому что это не дар, а сущее проклятье, и причинять боль другим он... не хотел. Но о его желании или нежелании сейчас речь вовсе не шла. Это было понятно ещё с самого начала: когда с тобой так возятся, рано или поздно всё равно придётся расплачиваться...

Но Фьюри его опередил. Он включил экран на стене и запустил видеозапись. На экране появилось изображение, и Стив вздрогнул, когда узнал Баки. Тот смотрел прямо в объектив камеры и говорил:

\- ...мы – мутанты. Правительство умалчивает о нашем существовании, но мы существуем. На нас ставят эксперименты, нас пытаются сделать оружием в чужих руках. Но мы не оружие. У нас есть воля, мы сами решаем, что делать. Но правительству не нравится думать, что мы можем сами решать, как использовать свои способности. Нас хотят подчинить. А если не получится – уничтожить. Так знайте, мы никому не позволим сделать нас рабами. Мы будем отстаивать свою свободу и жизнь любыми доступными способами...

Запись оборвалась.

Стив замер, ему казалось, что все в зале сейчас смотрят именно на него, на какой-то момент он даже услышал чужие мысли... но не успел зацепить их, потому что поспешно поднял все свои щиты снова, отгораживаясь.

Пальцы побелели, сжавшись на подлокотниках кресла.

А Фьюри встал у окна, занимавшего практически всю стену, и заговорил:

\- Это видео появилось в сети два дня назад. Его распространило так называемое Братство Мутантов – организация, заявляющая, что борется за права этих самых мутантов, то есть людей, наделённых особыми способностями. Вроде вас, доктор Беннер. Или вас, мистер Роджерс. На экране их лидер – имени мы не знаем, знаем только позывной. Зимний Солдат. Так вот. То, что сейчас происходит на «Лемурианской звезде», пираты пытаются выдать за террористический акт, организованный Братством Мутантов. Думаю, не стоит никому объяснять, что получится в итоге, если их план удастся. До этого момента Братство ещё не выступало настолько явно против правительства, не пыталось захватить правительственные или военные объекты. Взрывы лабораторий, утечки информации, хакерские атаки – да, были. Но касались по большей части «частных», а точнее, замаскированных по частные, объектов. Братству пока не удалось доказать, что они как-то касаются государственных структур...

\- А они действительно касаются? – тут же подал голос Стив, глубоко заинтригованный постановкой вопроса.

\- Мистер Роджерс, – начал Фьюри недовольным тоном, но его перебила Наташа.

Она наклонилась чуть ближе к Стиву и сказала:

\- Поговорим об этом позже, хорошо?

Стив никак не отреагировал, но успел заметить реакцию Старка: тот немного приподнял бровь, будто и сам был чем-то удивлён. Беннер почему-то смотрел в сторону, стараясь не встречаться взглядом со Стивом, что же касалось остальных... Стив не рискнул опускать щиты.

Но больше всего Стива заинтересовало другое: речь Фьюри о Братстве явно была рассчитана на него, Стива – остальным не было до этого никакого дела. Значит... значит, Фьюри знал о Баки больше, чем хотел показать.

Да и о самом Стиве тоже.

Дальше начался подробный инструктаж по поводу предстоящей операции, в которой предполагалась поучаствовать если не всем из присутствующих, то некоторым из них точно.

 

\- Ты уверена, что это действительно необходимо? – тихо спросил он Наташу, пока та помогала ему устроиться в квинджете.

\- Не беспокойся, – она улыбнулась. – Я всё-таки полевой агент, имею в этом опыт, к тому же отличный пилот. А вот у тебя опыта нет совсем, поэтому ты остаёшься на безопасном расстоянии, но попытаешься помочь нам в этом деле. Мы с тобой будем здесь только вдвоём, никто не пострадает. Если ты всё сделаешь правильно.

Стив криво усмехнулся. Хорошая постановка вопроса: если всё сделаешь правильно.

Квинджет взлетел плавно, Стива лишь только слегка вжало в кресло. Он сидел рядом с Наташей, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и смотрел, как она легко управляет этой военной машиной.

В своём сознании Стив вдруг почувствовал лёгкий зуд, будто кто-то слегка поскрёбся в закрытую дверь. Он ослабил щиты, позволяя Наташе установить с ним телепатический контакт, и тут же услышал:

«Так мне легче будет контролировать тебя».

\- Что вообще сейчас происходит там, внизу? – Стив нахмурился, не зная, получит ли полную информацию.

\- Ну, например, ребята из У.Д.А.Р.а сейчас будут штурмом брать корабль, чтобы освободить заложников. Чтобы отвлечь от них пиратов, по палубе пройдётся Железный Человек – с шумом и фейерверками, как всегда. Он не умеет тихо. Тора и доктора Беннера мы решили пока не привлекать, если не случится чего-то экстренного, в чём может понадобиться помощь бога грома или потребоваться научная консультация...

\- А Бартон?

\- Клинт, – она вдруг усмехнулась, – очень хороший агент, без него никак, поэтому он тоже будет там, внизу.

\- Я понял, – Стив вздохнул, – то совещание было нужно, чтобы я почувствовал их всех и смог узнать в толпе, верно?

\- Ты умный мальчик, я никогда в этом не сомневалась.

\- А как же У.Д.А.Р.? Их я не знаю.

\- Учись искать террористов, Стив, наших парней ты узнаешь всегда – их сложнее читать, потому что они специфически фонят. Наши разработчики постарались.

\- И сколько экспериментов поставили на тебе эти разработчики?

Наташа ответила не сразу, но всё же едва слышно пробормотала:

\- Я всегда говорила, что ты очень умный парень.

Радиус действия своей телепатии Стив почти не знал, он очень боялся отпускать контроль, но сейчас ему пришлось это сделать сознательно. Сначала он слышал только лёгкое присутствие Наташи, но чем ближе становилась их цель, тем яснее различался посторонний фон.

Голоса появлялись снова, сначала едва слышные, потом всё более чёткие, и становилось их всё больше. Чьи-то приказы, действительно какие-то мутные, будто с помехами – «свои», отмахнулся от них тут же Стив, сумев всё-таки выцепить в общем фоне план операции по освобождению заложников.

Не то. И Стив нырнул глубже. Нужно было найти пиратов, нужно было понять, что с ними делать, как поступить, что вообще возможно в такой ситуации для способностей Стива.

\- Нашёл? – с тревогой спросила Наташа. – Или ещё рано? Мы ещё даже не рядом...

\- Не отвлекай, – он отмахнулся и закусил губу.

Перед глазами вдруг возникла картинка: железная дверь и кодовый замок, переговорное устройство, какой-то экран с цифрами...

\- Эй, Клинта не трогай! – тут же осадила его Наташа, не отвлекаясь от пилотирования.

\- Это Клинт?

\- Да, это Клинт. Не трогай его.

\- Хорошо, – нахмурившись, Стив нырнул ещё глубже.

Люди. Много людей, все на полу, кто-то связан, кто-то без сознания. Рядом чей-то труп... Стив почувствовал, как горлу подступила тошнота, но заставил себя сдержаться. Так, заложники. Это определённо заложники. Он вихрем пронёсся по их мыслям, понял, что здесь ловить нечего, того, кто мог дать отпор, уже убили, остальные – просто специалисты без военной подготовки. Наткнулся на липкое, неприятное – мысли кого-то из террористов о том, что хорошо бы потом трахнуть вон ту блондиночку... Затошнило с новой силой, но Стив сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду, и переключил сознание этого человека на себя, взял под свой контроль, ухватившись за чужой разум чуть ли не зубами, но... осторожнее, не вламываться, нельзя, просто... контролируй.

Сначала Стив осмотрелся: пятнадцать человек на полу, двое без сознания, труп рядом, труп у стены, и... за дверью, кажется, тоже.

\- Поняла тебя, – будто издалека донёсся голос Наташи, – передаю нашим.

Так, неважно. Кто рядом?

Рядом было ещё четверо – с оружием, с переговорным устройством, как там называется? Рация? Он не разбирался в этих вещах. Стал проговаривать вслух:

\- На верхней палубе – восемь, на нижней – столько же, в машинном отделении должно быть пятеро... Главарь... Батрок? Да, он где-то рядом, не здесь. Выстрелы снаружи...

\- Это Старк. Не отвлекайся. Попробуй взять под контроль тело.

Стив скривился от отвращения к себе, но попробовал сделать, что сказали: он не знал, как делать это правильно, но попытался представить, что человек, разум которого он занял, это всего лишь оболочка, нет, костюм. Да, костюм, такой – для химзащиты. Продеть в рукава руки, почувствовать пальцами перчатки, автомат, который он сжимает в руках, попробовать сделать шаг...

Его снова замутило. Стив почувствовал себя каким-то паразитом, который пытается прижиться в чужом теле.

\- Не отвлекайся, – строгий голос Наташи отвлёк от неприятных ассоциаций.

Ладно, попробуем. Шаг назад, ещё шаг.

\- Будет лучше, если открыть дверь, – подсказала Наташа и продолжила что-то докладывать в микрофон.

\- Не думаю, – Стив медленно покачал головой.

Ещё шаг. Споткнулся о труп – упал. Ладно, всё по плану.

Обернулись остальные пираты, видимо, грохот получился хороший.

Отвлеклись.

И это был тот самый момент, когда У.Д.А.Р. начал атаку.

Выстрелы, грохот, чьи-то голоса – снова слишком громко, слишком много...

Стив запутался, он не знал, не знал, как из этого теперь вылезти, как выбраться назад, голоса его оглушали, хотелось кричать, боль в ноге, как же больно, больнобольнобольно...

И вдруг наступила оглушительная тишина.

\- Стив, – чей-то голос рядом был слишком тихим, слишком осторожным. – Стив, посмотри на меня. Отпусти их. Слышишь? Отпусти. Просто. Отпусти. Давай, вдох, выдох. Помнишь? Соберись. И отпусти.

Наташа. Она была рядом и встревоженно смотрела ему в глаза. Квинджет застыл над самым кораблём – всего несколько десятков метров, и там, внизу – мёртвая тишина.

\- Давай, Стив, ну же. По одному, не спеша.

И он послушался. Стал разжимать пальцы на подлокотнике кресла, по одному. Постепенно. И где-то там, внизу, разжималась хватка на чужих разумах. Их много, так много... и все молчат. Почему молчат? Почему так тихо?

\- Всё хорошо, Стив. Всё. Хорошо, – она гладила его по онемевшей от напряжения ладони. – Все живы, не волнуйся. Просто отпусти.

И он отпустил. Дикое облегчение накрыло с головой, будто вот сейчас он стоял, вцепившись в борт грузовика, пытаясь остановить его, задержать, не дать уехать. Нет, всё. Всё закончилось. Нужно просто отпустить.

 

Два дня Стив провёл в больничной палате. Новый опыт оказался для него слишком шокирующим и изматывающим. Он перенапрягся. Но не в попытке удержать под контролем всё живое на огромной «Лемурианской звезде», а в попытке отпустить. Захватить оказалось слишком легко.

Тяжело было снова восстановить свои щиты, и Стив слышал сквозь мутную пелену, обволакивающую его разум: _он слишком опасен нет не опасен если не давить позвольте ему самому принимать решения он адекватен_

На этих словах хотелось смеяться: какая адекватность, если он едва не убил всех, кто находился на том корабле?

Из-под закрытых век потекли слёзы: Баки... Баки слишком хорошо понимал, что такое бояться причинить боль, утратить контроль.

Стив не контролировал себя. Он опасен.

 

*

 

_Они никому не сказали, как Баки получил новую руку. Сошлись на версии, что это такой протез – Баки стал носить перчатку, чтобы скрыть металлические пальцы. Их знакомые, которых и было-то всего чуть, искренне радовались за Баки, и это было здорово._

_С отчимом Стив почти не общался, после смерти матери он свёл своё общение с полковником на нет, считая, что именно тот виноват во всём. Не то чтобы для этого не нашлось каких-то предпосылок..._

_Дома, когда Стив и Баки были только вдвоём, они позволяли себе творить: Стив рисовал, а Баки... Баки ему позировал, очень стараясь показать свою руку – свой шедевр –  во всей красе. Рука двигалась, напрягались мускулы, под поверхностью серебристого металла как будто бы бился пульс... Стив млел от возможности прикасаться к такому чуду._

_Но это было не всё: дома Баки удивлял Стива маленькими чудесами. Он легко и непринуждённо, совсем не задумываясь, управлял металлом, находившимся в их квартире. Солонки, половники, сковороды – пожалуйста. Он мог читать рецепт шоколадного соуса, пока на плите жарились блинчики и металлическая лопатка сама их переворачивала. Нужно открыть окно? Баки даже не вставал со стула: бронзовая винтажная ручка сама поворачивалась, открывая оконную раму. Баки обожал перьевые ручки Стива: ими можно было писать на любом расстоянии – и для этого не нужно было брать их в руки._

_Для Стива все эти мелочи стали настоящим волшебством. А для Баки – это была всего лишь повседневная жизнь. Временами он рассказывал, как тайком ото всех тренировался управлять своим даром, хотя что там управлять... всего лишь доводить до совершенства точность его применения. В лабораториях его успели многому... научить. Сара знала. Обо всём знала и, как могла, поддерживала._

_\- Но почему ты ни разу не рассказал об этом мне? – спросил однажды Стив, свернувшись на диване рядом с Баки._

_\- Я боялся._

_\- Что я испугаюсь?_

_\- И это тоже. Но больше... больше я боялся, что слишком тороплю события. Нужно было сначала научиться использовать это, – он пошевелил серебристыми пальцами левой руки. – Чтобы точно соизмерять силу воздействия. И неважно, в применении к чему. Ты ведь тоже не сразу научился рисовать картины, верно?_

_\- Да какие там картины, – фыркнул Стив и уткнулся лбом в левое плечо Баки, жестковатое, но почему-то тёплое, как живое. И податливое, как будто действительно из живой плоти. – Ты же сам знаешь, что это слишком громко сказано._

_Но Баки лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой. Прижался щекой к макушке Стива и не сказал ни слова, думая о чём-то своём._

_А однажды Баки спросил:_

_\- Ты знаешь, от чего умер твой отец?_

_\- Рак, – Стив пожал плечами. – Я не помню точно, но, кажется, это было последствием какой-то их вылазки. Он же был военным... и дружил с полковником, – последнее он сказал слишком задумчиво._

_\- Сара считала, что их накрыло выбросом, – вздохнул Баки. – Она с тобой не говорила об этом, потому что оберегала тебя, боялась, что сделает хуже._

_Они сидели тогда на кухне, за окном шёл серый противный осенний дождь, а дома было тепло и уютно. Но Баки затеял какой-то уж слишком странный разговор. Будто с неохотой, но с какой-то непонятной решимостью он продолжал:_

_\- Это было до твоего рождения. А потом Сара забеременела. Они с твоим отцом боялись, что на тебе скажется как-то... это всё. И оно сказалось._

_\- Ты о моём замечательном здоровье? – Стив пока не понимал, к чему клонит Баки._

_\- Не только. Сара считала, что если это досталось тебе от отца, то могло достаться и что-то другое. Как она говорила... «если что-то разрушено, это должно быть чем-то компенсировано, иначе организм не справится». Ну, как уровень воды в сообщающихся сосудах: если в одном воды мало, значит, в другом – много. Как-то так._

_\- И что же? Что она имела в виду? – нет, Стив не обижался на мать, он мог понять её мотивы, и даже вполне понимал мотивы Баки._

_\- Ну... – Баки неуверенно улыбнулся и пошевелил пальцами левой руки. – Как пример._

_Сначала Стив не понял. А потом округлил глаза и тут же замотал головой:_

_\- Нет, с чего бы? С какой стати... никогда же ничего..._

_\- Тебе просто это не было нужно, – Баки пожал плечами._

_Стив и правда не нуждался в этой самой компенсации._

_До определённого момента. И он ненавидел этот самый «момент»._

 

*

 

За две недели, проведённые в госпитале после освобождения заложников, Стив успел многое обдумать. А заодно насмотреться по телевизору новостей: где-то снова теракт, где-то пожары, убийства... покушение на сенатора, к счастью, неудачное. Или же так казалось, что неудачное.

В последнее время Стив взял себе в привычку внимательно анализировать услышанное и увиденное. Особенно ему не давало покоя увиденное там, в квинджете, в нескольких десятках метров над «Лемурианской звездой».

Цифры, данные, странные мысли Клинта Бартона, которого с тех пор больше никто не видел.

Стив чувствовал, что Наташа очень переживает за своего коллегу, но всячески экранирует свои чувства от Стива.

Загадка. Вопрос. Вопрос, на который нет ответа.

После отмены препаратов, после посещения психолога, который вынес свой вердикт, что шок прошёл, был следующий этап.

Когда Фьюри лично объявил об этом Стиву, тот всерьёз задумался, что пора уже прекращать этот балаган. Информации накопилось достаточно, чтобы сделать определённые выводы. Но не было тыла, никто не мог прикрыть спину Стиву, никто не мог... защитить.

В кабинете, автоматически закрывшемся, едва кресло Стива пересекло порог, Фьюри медленно развернулся к нему и предложил жестом пустующее место за переговорным столом.

\- То есть, – начал Стив, выслушав всё сказанное ему Фьюри, – вы хотите, чтобы я... что? Взломал чужой разум? Вытащил наружу всю информацию? Вы когда-нибудь видели, что происходит с человеком, с которым проделывает подобное телепат?

\- Агент Романофф вполне справлялась с подобными задачами, – пожал тот плечами. – Мы бы и в этот раз обошлись её силами, если бы не одно но. У этого парня стоит блок. Ему хорошо промыли мозги, фактически стёрли приличный кусок памяти.

\- И вы хотите, чтобы я пролез туда, куда не может пробраться ваш агент.

\- Именно.

\- Нет, – Стив упрямо задрал подбородок. – Я подобным заниматься не буду. Хватит и того, что я уже натворил.

\- Мистер Роджерс, – начал было Фьюри, но его даже не стали слушать.

\- Полковник Фьюри, – Стив неприятно улыбнулся. – Я уже имел дело с военными – гораздо раньше, чем вы добрались до меня. Я лучше всю жизнь проведу в своём чёртовом инвалидном кресле, чем полезу в голову к кому-то, чтобы разворотить там всё к чёртовой матери. Я в курсе, что случилось на «Лемурианской звезде», от меня нельзя скрыть всё. Вы это понимаете? То, что я до сих пор не влез в вашу голову, зависит только от моего личного нежелания пачкаться в этой грязи и от того, как хорошо я могу держать собственный дар в узде.

Фьюри прикрыл единственный зрячий глаз и глубоко вдохнул:

\- Вы понимаете, мистер Роджерс, что под угрозой жизнь... не только кучки террористов, не только тех, кто называет себя Братством мутантов, но и человечества вообще? И, если уж на чистоту, вы уверены, что я решился бы пригласить вас для разговора, не обезопасив себя от воздействия вашего дара?

Стив фыркнул и откинулся на спинку кресла:

\- Вам не поймать Зимнего Солдата. Если бы это было возможно, вы бы сделали это давно. А я повёлся, как последний дурак, на то ваше благородное выступление: нужно раскрыть, кто на самом деле стоит за захватом заложников, чтобы не пострадали невинные, бла-бла-бла. Невинные уже пострадали, полковник. И если вы не выпустите меня отсюда, то пострадают снова. Это не угроза. Это констатация факта. Если вы не в курсе, то... подождите минуточку, – Стив чуть наклонил голову и коснулся двумя пальцами собственного виска. – Да, как я и думал. Полковник Филлипс, у которого равные вашим полномочия, но несколько иные ресурсы, как раз сейчас готовится войти со своими людьми в это здание. А знаете, почему? Потому что он считает себя моим отчимом. И я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Хотите войны между ведомствами?

Фьюри сначала напрягся, но потом вдруг расслабился и усмехнулся:

\- А вы не так просты, мистер Роджерс, как кажетесь.

Стив пожал плечами:

\- Я пять лет воевал с системой. В одиночку. Вы забыли об этом? Я очень благодарен, что вы помогли мне взять под контроль собственный разум, но сейчас хотелось бы уже избавиться от вашего навязчивого гостеприимства. И не вздумайте на меня давить – ваших лучших людей я могу найти даже среди многосотенной толпы. И просто поджарить им мозг. Не думаю, что вы хотите потерять кого-нибудь из своих агентов. Например, Бартона или Романофф. Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга?

Фьюри лишь кивнул – неохотно, как показалось Стиву.

Но, перед тем как покинуть кабинет, Стив произнёс:

\- Впустите моего отчима, я покину здание вместе с ним. И без вашего расчудесного кресла.

Дальнейшее Стив старался не вспоминать. Ему было очень больно осознавать, что только благодаря появлению полковника Честера Филлипса он смог сбежать из рук Щ.И.Т.а. Но в память, как назло, чётко врезалось, как бережно его вытащил из кресла какой-то лейтенант из числа небольшого отряда, явившегося вместе с отчимом, и вот так, на руках, как беспомощного ребёнка,  вынес из здания на глазах у всех работников Щ.И.Т.а. Это было эпичное зрелище: Стив ненароком зацепил мысли окружающих, и понял, как выглядело это со стороны.

Толпа вооружённых людей в чёрном во главе с самим полковником Филлипсом, о котором до сих пор ходили легенды, явилась в сердце одной из самых засекреченных правительственных организаций – чтобы забрать и вынести на руках тощего невзрачного пацана со злющими глазами, никому ненужного инвалида. Что вообще это была за хуйня?

Да, именно эта фраза самым лучшим образом характеризовала происходящее.

 

Лейтенант Монтгомери Фэлсворт оказался довольно сдержанным парнем – лет на десять старше Стива, очень ответственный. До такой степени, что, не говоря ни единого слова, так же на руках внёс Стива в его давно пустовавшую квартиру.

Внёс и сразу усадил на диван в гостиной, а сам отправился на кухню, где тут же зашумел посудой, хлопнул дверцей холодильника, и мгновенно зашумела микроволновая печь.

Стив устало свернулся на диване, насколько это позволяло его неподдающееся полному контролю тело, и только потом громко сказал:

\- Я отпустил Пегги ещё три месяца назад. Продукты никто не покупал.

\- Полковник распорядился позаботиться об этом заранее, – тут же раздалось с кухни. Снова хлопок дверцы холодильника. – За время вашего отсутствия ничего не изменилось, всё под строгим контролем, включая работу фонда. Рядовой Морита прекрасно исполняет свои обязанности.

Услышав это, Стив не выдержал и засмеялся. Он смеялся долго, на грани истерики, но потом... потом его отпустило, и будто бы сразу стало легче.

Когда Фэлсворт появился в гостиной с подносом в руках и принялся расставлять на журнальном столике тарелки с рагу, Стив осторожно произнёс:

\- Я бы хотел поговорить с отчимом.

\- Вы знаете номер его телефона, сэр, – Фэлсворт был сама невозмутимость. – Мне было поручено присмотреть за вами первое время. Ваше кресло вернут вечером. Его проверят на безопасность.

\- Спасибо, – Стив искренне улыбнулся.

 

Последующие несколько дней Стив разбирал дела фонда. На пару с – как оказалось, бывшим рядовым – Моритой они пересмотрели статьи расходов фонда, что-то убрали, что-то добавили. Стив тщательно ознакомился с документами фармацевтических компаний, предложивших своё сотрудничество.

\- Джим, – Стив потёр подбородок, – выясни, чем они занимаются на самом деле. Я хочу быть уверен, что мы будем работать с теми, кто действительно хочет помочь, а не извлечь выгоду. Новые лекарства от эпилепсии очень дорогие, надо понять, реальна ли эта цена или искусственно завышена. Есть ли побочные эффекты, если есть – насколько серьёзные, возможно ли ими лечить детей. В последнее время пошла тенденция смягчать или искажать эту информацию. И ещё.

\- Да? – Морита настороженно оторвал взгляд от бумаг.

\- Мы открываем новую статью расходов.

Морита нахмурился:

\- Мы и так выходим за пределы бюджета...

\- Для начала поговори с профессором, – Стив вытащил из ящика рабочего стола папку с документами. – Мне нужен надёжный специалист, который сможет разобраться с этим и сказать, действительно ли... действительно ли людей, у которых проявляются мутации ДНК подобным образом... действительно ли их так много, и верна ли собранная информация – хотя бы отчасти.

На картонной обложке папки красовалась эмблема Щ.И.Т.а.

 

По вечерам Стив собирал «разведданные». Он никогда не жаловался на память, она была эйдической – дар это или проклятье, сложно было решить до сих пор. Но сейчас Стив вспоминал всё, что видел в чужом разуме там, на «Лемурианской звезде», анализировал и сопоставлял.

Увиденные на экране цифры, прочитанные факты, куски информации, случайно зацепленные в чужой памяти. Ему этого хватило, чтобы понять одну вещь.

На «Лемурианскую звезду» напали не пираты. И целью их был вовсе не корабль.

«Лемурианская звезда» – новейшая платформа для запуска спутников в космос, и находилась она в чужих территориальных водах без разрешения. Что-то успели запустить с этой платформы. И теперь зачищали следы.

Это что-то было очень опасным. Но принцип этой опасности Стив ещё не понимал.

Ему нужно было с кем-то поговорить, обсудить... найти ответы. Но те, кто мог дать эти ответы, вряд ли бы согласились говорить с ним.

Оставался только один выход.

 

*

 

Первый поцелуй получился случайным. Ну, или Стиву хотелось так думать. Раньше он никогда не воспринимал Баки как-то иначе – лучший друг, почти брат, он был так же важен для Стива, как и его мать. Самым ценным в своей жизни Стив считал семью.

Той осенью Стив всё чаще ловил на себе тоскливые взгляды Баки, но никак не мог понять их причины. Они же всё время вместе, если не считать моментов, когда один исчезал по своим супер-загадочным делам, а второй – занимался делами фонда или пропадал в спортзале. Утренние пробежки, иногда бассейн, учёба – всё одно на двоих, всегда вместе. Обеды в студенческом кафе или столовой, работа над докладами, волонтёрские поездки на каникулах... Вместе. Всегда.

Иногда у Стива начинала болеть голова – ныл левый висок, и от этого не спасали таблетки. Тогда Баки усаживался на диван за спиной Стива, целовал в макушку и начинал массировать больной висок Стива мягкими осторожными движениями своими металлическими пальцами. Это помогало. Боль отпускала, и Стив благодарно откидывался назад, ложась спиной на грудь Баки, закрывал глаза и устало улыбался:

\- Ты моё спасение, Бак, – говорил он едва слышно.

И однажды получил в ответ поцелуй в губы.

Лёгкий, целомудренный, осторожный. Губы Баки дрожали, он будто боялся спугнуть... но в итоге испугался сам.

Они почти не говорили об этом после. Но Стив... он решил, что даже если это что-то значило, если не было простой случайностью... он не будет винить друга. Или осуждать. Никогда.

Но головные боли с каждым разом становились всё сильнее и продолжительнее.

 

*

 

Решиться оказалось даже проще, чем Стив ожидал.

Но перед этим он получил полный отчёт от Мориты, письмо от профессора Эрскина и консультацию его бывшего студента, когда-то написавшего диссертацию по генетике, но пожелавшего не называть своё имя.

Разговор прошёл в стенах одного паба в Адской Кухне, и Стива очень заинтересовал тот факт, что сам консультант оказался... слепым. Они не затрагивали эту тему, Стив тактично обходил этот момент. Но то, что рассказал ему его собеседник по поводу документов Щ.И.Т.а., заставило Стива полностью пересмотреть свои убеждения.

Уже собираясь уходить, рекомендованный профессором Эрскиным человек вдруг сел снова за стол и тихо спросил:

\- Что вы собираетесь с этим делать, мистер Роджерс? Опубликуете?

\- Люди действительно должны об этом знать... – Стив вздохнул и сделал глоток воды из своего стакана. – Проблема в том, что если это сделаю я, пострадает очень много невинных людей, которые просто работают на меня, помогая другим.

\- Я понимаю. И тем не менее?

\- Нам нужно остановить это. Надо лишь подумать, как это сделать. И когда.

\- До запуска программы осталась всего пара месяцев.

\- Она не будет запущена.

\- Вы пойдёте по головам, – это не звучало, как вопрос, скорее, как утверждение.

Сидевший напротив Стива человек решительно снял свои тёмные очки. Его глаза действительно были слепы, они потеряли свой цвет, вокруг правого глаза остался безобразный след от ожога. Человек усмехнулся и тихо сказал:

\- Я тоже... один из них. Понимаете?

\- Как и я, сэр, – Стив вздохнул и откинулся на спинку своего кресла. – Чтобы прийти сюда, мне пришлось «отвести глаза» сотням людей, даже тем, кого не видел я сам, но кто мог, теоретически, видеть меня или следить за мной. Это неправильно... – он задумчиво погладил стеклянный бок стакана с водой. – Но я уже не вижу другого выхода. Когда-то... именно из-за этого я поссорился с одним близким мне человеком.

\- И теперь жалеете об этом.

\- Очень. Хотя до сих пор не разделяю его взгляды полностью. Всегда можно найти более... гуманный способ решения проблемы. По крайней мере, я так думал до сегодняшнего дня.

\- Удачи вам, мистер Роджерс, – его собеседник едва заметно ухмыльнулся и снова надел очки.

А затем просто растворился в полумраке паба.

У каждого свои компенсации полученных травм. Природа не бросает своих детей.

 

По вечерам Стив укладывался на постель, приглушал свет, старательно расслаблял уставшее за день тело и медленно, но очень осторожно опускал свои щиты. Не все, лишь столько, чтобы сделать то, что он намечал на текущий вечер.

В тот раз, захватив разум каждого, кто находился на «Лемурианской звезде», Стив получил нечто вроде слепка на каждый из них. Теперь он мог узнать любого, кто был в ту ночь там, находясь даже на очень приличном расстоянии от них теперь. Для этого он всего лишь совсем незаметно касался окружающих своим разумом, считывал поверхностные мысли, сравнивал с тем, что искал, и снова отправлялся на поиски.

Наташа была права: радиус воздействия его дара только рос. И сила росла.

Ещё месяц назад Стив упёрся бы рогом в стену, лишь бы не делать подобного, не пробовать свои силы на окружающих, даже не подозревающих о том, что он делает. Не экспериментировать на людях.

Но... информация, которую Стив просто украл из Щ.И.Т.а, прежде чем оттуда сбежать, говорила о том, что он обязан остановить неминуемое.

Щ.И.Т. – правительственная организация, хоть и глубоко засекреченная. Она финансировалась из государственного бюджета, а значит, выполняла государственные – правительственные – приказы. 

И вот правительство решило избавиться от мутантов. От тех, кого защищал Баки. От тех, в чьих рядах был Баки. От тех, в чьё число входил Баки. И сам Стив.

Наташа, доктор Беннер, даже Бартон... они тоже были из числа «потенциально опасных объектов». На Наташе экспериментировали в лабораториях Щ.И.Т.а, пытаясь создать способ глушить воздействие телепата. Доктор Беннер оказался сам жертвой эксперимента. Бартон родился таким и пока успешно скрывал это – думал, что скрывал. Но Щ.И.Т. знал всё.

А теперь знал и Стив.

Бойцы УДАРа – все, как один, перенесли какие-то модификации в стенах лабораторий. Генетически модифицированный организм. ГМО.

Шли ли они на это сознательно? Что им за это обещали? Шантажировали? Или...

Как сказал Баки в последнюю их встречу, есть люди, которым не нужно даже угрожать или обещать бешеные деньги, чтобы внедрить в их ДНК какой-нибудь апгрейд. Вот только насильственное изменение ДНК никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему.

Да, достаточно посмотреть на доктора Беннера.

 

Днём приходил Фэлсворт, всё такой же отстранённый и спокойный, как и в первый день, надолго не задерживался – всего лишь проверял наличие продуктов в холодильнике, спрашивал, нужно ли что-то Стиву, и уходил. Скорее всего, это было распоряжение половника – не мозолить глаза. Стив до сих пор не понимал, что движет этим человеком, хотя и мог теперь запросто прочесть его мысли. Но не хотел – просто не хотел, и всё тут.

А вечером Стив снова пускался в своё ментальное путешествие. Он искал людей, задействованных в проекте «Озарение», находил – протягивал от них ниточку связи, чтобы всегда можно было дотянуться до них без раздумий, сразу. Кто-то из них вызывал жалость и сочувствие, кто-то возмущение и негодование, а кто-то – дикое отвращение. Последних язык не поворачивался назвать людьми. Это были явно нелюди, из числа тех, кого всей душой так ненавидел Баки.

Но даже так, путешествуя из разума в разум, Стив всё время чувствовал рядом с собой кого-то. Этот кто-то будто бы шёл за ним по пятам, прятался в тени, ускользал, стоило только потянуться к нему. Его разум не читался, казалось, что это просто ожившая пустота. Подобный феномен вызывал у Стива недоумение и настороженность. И в то же время чужое присутствие казалось знакомым – будто бы раньше оно ощущалось тоже.

А может быть, и ощущалось – теми долгими бессонными ночами, когда Стив терялся в лабиринтах собственного сознания, не мог выбраться из липкой паутины подкатывающего безумия, когда казалось, что в каждой тени в собственной квартире прячется кто-то недобрый и очень заинтересованный.

Это присутствие вызывало мурашки, бегущие по спине, холодок ледяного страха – так боятся дети чего-то неизвестного, спрятавшегося в темноте под кроватью. И заглянуть страшно, и сбежать не получается. А вдруг схватят за ноги в темноте?

Темнота наблюдала за Стивом.

 

По ночам, когда Стив уставал настолько, что едва мог дышать, измотанный своими путешествиями по чужим сознаниям, стоило ему закрыть глаза – как он тут же проваливался в сон. И ему снилось прошлое: мать, ещё живая, и Баки – такой близкий, и такой родной. Просыпаться после подобных снов становилось всё тяжелее.

 

Сырым мартовским утром Стив проснулся от тихого стука в окно. Тук-тук-тук. Будто кто-то просил впустить.

Он неохотно разлепил глаза и посмотрел в окно, на улицу, за раздвинутые тяжёлые шторы. Там шёл дождь со снегом. Кого может принести в такую погоду да ещё в такую несусветную рань? Особенно если вспомнить, что квартира Стива находилась на тридцатом этаже. Либо у этого гостя крылья, либо...

Фыркнув под нос, Стив перевернулся на другой бок – спиной к окну, и снова заснул.

 

Время шло слишком быстро, и Стив мало что успевал из задуманного: ментальная разведка оказалась слишком кропотливой работой, особенно если ты всё-таки недостаточно хорошо изучил свой собственный дар. Близилось 4 апреля – дата Судного дня, но в распоряжении Стива всё ещё было слишком мало ресурсов. Он так и не нашёл тех, кто отвечал за непосредственный запуск чудовищных машин. Он так и не нашёл способ остановить глобальное уничтожение мутантов. Но всё, что ему оставалось, это попробовать снова распутать клубок чужих мыслей.

И, возможно, попытаться воздействовать на них. Стив не знал, удержит ли столько людей под контролем, не знал, сможет ли добиться хоть чего-то на таком расстоянии. Он очень – просто безумно – хотел найти хоть кого-то, кто мог бы ему помочь.

Как вариант – можно было попытаться поговорить с отчимом. Но тот вряд ли пошёл бы на то, чтобы устроить государственный переворот.

В какой-то момент Стиву даже стало жаль отчима, и он решил, что не будет втягивать его в этот кошмар. Полковник действительно заботился о матери Стива – как мог, как умел. Поэтому... чем меньше он знает, тем лучше. Ну а если Стив попадётся, или с ним что-то случится, полковник будет совершенно ни при чём.

В день, когда должен был случиться апокалипсис, Стив решительно собрал в кулак все нити-связи, чувствуя, что люди, которых он пометил, уже в курсе происходящего, и каждый из них собирался выполнить поставленную перед ними задачу. Кто-то сомневался в решении руководства, кто-то наоборот – предвкушал... А двое вообще написали рапорт об увольнении – и Стив в тайне гордился их поступком. Было ли это решение их собственным, или слегка навязанным извне, уже совсем не имело значения. Но двое, покинувших пост в самый страшный день, это уже небольшая победа. Оставалось надеяться, что им вряд ли успеют найти адекватную замену.

Быстро позавтракав и наскоро собрав в рюкзак всё необходимое, Стив решительно подъехал к входной двери. Вставил ключ в замок... и понял, что что-то не так.

Ключ не вставлялся.

Сердце пропустило удар. Что-то случилось с замком? Заело? Сломался?

Стив подкатил кресло чуть ближе и присмотрелся к замку. И, охнув, обшарил взглядом всю дверь, не веря своим глазам.

В щели между дверью и косяком были видны потёки расплавленного металла. То же было и с замком.

Дверь просто заварили. Намертво.

Когда это случилось, как – можно было не спрашивать. Только один человек мог так управляться с металлом, и он явно не разделял взгляды Стива на происходящее вокруг. Но как... как он мог узнать?

Стив вытащил из рюкзака смартфон и попытался позвонить Морите, но сеть странным образом не ловила: сигнал отсутствовал полностью, чего никогда не бывало в квартире, хотя дом и был старой постройки – с толстенными стенами и укреплённым каркасом.

Закусив губу едва не до крови, Стив поспешно въехал в гостиную, но и тут его ждал сюрприз: стационарный телефон не подавал признаков жизни, в трубке стояла мёртвая тишина.

Бросив рюкзак на пол, Стив поехал в свою комнату, всё ещё надеясь, что происходящее с ним сейчас – всего лишь сон.

И нет, сном это не было.

На подоконнике чуть приоткрытого окна лежала записка: аккуратный белый лист, на котором крупным уверенным почерком было написано всего несколько слов.

«Не вздумай лезть туда, погибнешь».

То ли угроза, то ли предупреждение – не разобрать. Но Стиву было абсолютно всё равно. Холодная белая ярость поднималась в его душе, и от неё оставалось только скалиться в пустоту комнаты, сжимая подлокотники кресла до хруста в собственных пальцах.

 

*

 

_В Женеву Стив собирался ехать ещё месяц назад, но планы поменялись, и теперь поездка совпала с медицинской конференцией, посвящённой лечению полиомиелита. Предполагалось обсудить применение новых лекарств и внедрить новые обследования для выявления заболевания на более ранней стадии. Стиву было очень интересно посетить эту конференцию, и, может быть, даже заключить договор с представителями какого-нибудь университета на пользу фонда, но всё зависело от того, как пройдут переговоры с инвесторами, не затянутся ли, как в прошлый раз, и получится ли договориться с приезжающим туда же на местный съезд нейрохирургов доктором Стренджем. У Стива был список детей, которым требовалась помощь очень опытного нейрохирурга, тут главным было суметь договориться, потому что фонд не мог полностью оплатить помощь специалиста такого уровня._

_Одним словом, поездка предстояла сложная, очень невотрёпная, но в то же время очень интересная в плане возможных новых знакомств и связей._

_Стив как раз собирал документы, когда сзади подошёл Баки и уткнулся носом ему в плечо:_

_\- Ты надолго?_

_\- Как получится, Бак. Сам знаешь, разговоры о финансировании детских учреждений – не самая любимая тема у представителей крупных корпораций, – Стив криво улыбнулся. – Надеюсь хотя бы выбить оборудование поновее. Если всё получится..._

_\- Это будет круто, – Баки обхватил Стива обеими руками поперёк груди и крепко прижал к себе, задышал куда-то между лопаток и тихо мурлыкнул. – Ты у меня очень настойчивый и упрямый. Уломаешь кого угодно. Даже вон Старка на суде опустил ниже плинтуса._

_Стив поморщился, вспоминая недавний судебный процесс. Им с Моритой пришлось попотеть. Напрягли весь юридический отдел, но, к счастью, помогло то, что битву двух здоровенных роботов, разработанных по чертежам Старка, засняли все близлежащие камеры. Тогда пострадало много людей, было много разрушений, а особенно досталось северному крылу детского центра развития – в него один из этих металлических монстров швырнул бензовоз. Счастье, что было уже поздно, и никого в здании не было, поэтому обошлось без жертв._

_\- Какие планы вообще? – снова спросил Баки. – Погуляешь по Женеве?_

_\- Нет... – он вздохнул. – Постараюсь уложиться за выходные, и сразу домой. Учёбу-то мне никто не отменял. Хочу отловить доктора Стренджа. Сам знаешь, как у нас обстоят дела._

_\- Знаю... – Баки за спиной тяжело вздохнул._

_В его объятьях было слишком хорошо, слишком уютно. Хотелось вот так провести всю жизнь – в этих заботливый и надёжных руках. В последнее время их отношения шагнули за какую-то невидимую грань, и Стив с трудом представлял, к чему это всё приведёт. Они долго избегали друг друга после того неожиданного поцелуя, испытывая неловкость, но потом решили, что пусть всё идёт как идёт, можно ведь позволить себе немного тепла и заботы, верно? Для них обоих это было слишком важно. Но была ли это теперь дружба… или нечто иное – гораздо больше и сложнее… они пока не хотели об этом думать. Быть вместе, вот так, близко и тепло, оказалось важнее._

_Стив откинулся спиной на грудь Баки, закрыв глаза._

_Но нужно было собираться – самолёт, пусть и собственный, долго ждать не будет._

_Иногда Стиву было стыдно за собственный достаток. Будь его воля, большую часть денег он пустил бы на дела фонда матери, сам-то он был не привередливый, и собственный самолёт был ни к чему, но... распоряжаться своим наследством он пока не мог. Да и отчим настаивал на том, что безопасность превыше всего, а значит, никаких полётов обычными гражданскими рейсами. Поэтому даже подбором пилотов отчим занимался сам..._

_\- Будь осторожнее, Стив, – тихим голосом вдруг прошептал Баки, сжимая объятья сильнее. – Просто... будь осторожнее._

_Стив только погладил чужие металлические пальцы, отливающие серебром, и повернул голову, чтобы прижаться губами к слегка небритой щеке Баки._

_В тот момент он ещё ничего не знал, даже не подозревал... он просто верил и любил всей душой. И уже заранее ждал, когда вернётся назад – в эту квартиру, в эти объятья... к своему Баки._

_Чему не суждено было случиться, на самом-то деле._

_Перелёт прошёл удачно, разобраться с текущими делами удалось относительно быстро. Решив, оставить Мориту доводить до ума заключение договора с французской фармакологической компанией, Стив вышел на улицу из делового центра и поправил за спиной рюкзак. Он никогда не заморачивался с деловым дресскодом, и многие к этому даже привыкли, правда, порой это приводило к тому, что его не воспринимали всерьёз. Но сегодня был другой случай – французы сами искали возможности встретиться со Стивом – им нужен был рынок сбыта нового препарата, уже прошедшего все клинические испытания и официально признанного успешным, мало того, препарат действительно мог помочь тяжело больным, но попасть на американский рынок оказалось проще через благотворительность._

_Стив был доволен результатом, но переговоры успели его изрядно вымотать. Хотелось отдохнуть, расслабиться, отвлечься от бесконечных деловых переговоров..._

_Оглянувшись на скучное серое здание делового центра, Стив решительно зашагал в сторону улицы Пон Бютен, думая, пройтись пешком до небольшого кафе на соседней улице, а оттуда уже на такси до ехать до гостиницы. «Кроун Плаза», конечно, не отвечала его статусу, по мнению отчима, но Стив отстоял своё право самому выбирать, где остановиться. Статус – это всего лишь пыль в глаза окружающих, неоправданно большие траты денег. Стив даже отказался от машины с водителем, решив, что будет достаточно проверенной службы такси._

_Женева, конечно, славилась своими достопримечательностями вроде собора Святого Петра или колледжа Кальвина, многие из этих мест Стив уже успел осмотреть в прошлые свои поездки, но в остальном он находил этот город... довольно скучным. Слишком много безликой современности, хотя и украшенной большим количеством деревьев, парков и садов._

_В кафе Стив заказал чашку горячего шоколада и позвонил Баки. Но тот почему-то не брал трубку. Посмотрев на часы, Стив прикинул, что, возможно, Баки ещё на учёбе, вроде бы в субботу у него предполагался факультатив по этике. До очередной деловой встречи – на этот раз с немцами, предстояло обсудить поставку нового оборудования в онкологическую больницу – оставалось ещё четыре часа, которые предстояло как-то убить, и Стив подумал, что было бы неплохо или вернуться в гостиницу и отдохнуть, или же всё-таки съездить на ту медицинскую конференцию. В принципе, времени вполне хватало._

_Он вызвал такси и снова позвонил Баки. Результат остался тем же – бесконечные гудки._

_Всю дорогу до гостиницы, Стив думал. Пытался планировать остаток дня, но в голову лезли мысли о Баки: почему не отвечает, может быть, что-то случилось?_

_На душе почему-то было очень тоскливо._

_Уже на подъезде к гостинице, когда они поворачивали на Руисс, вдруг раздался оглушительный грохот и машину хорошо тряхнуло. Водитель успел затормозить до того, как они врезались в едущий впереди автомобиль. Стив ударился головой о боковое стекло, едва не прикусил язык и дёрнулся посмотреть, что происходит._

_За домами слева поднимались чёрные клубы дыма._

_\- Господи... – прошептал он едва слышно._

_Таксист что-то заговорил на французском, но Стив не слушал его._

_Снаружи раздавались крики, сзади сигналили автомобили, и Стив только сейчас понял: взрыв произошёл слишком близко, потому что в домах, выходящих окнами в сторону взрыва, вылетели стёкла._

_Сунув таксисту купюру, Стив выскочил наружу, фактически под колёса автобусу, который едва успел затормозить._

_В голове ещё гудело, но Стив слишком хорошо понимал, что происходит. Он такое уже видел – давно, лет десять назад, когда мать брала его с собой в Пакистан, они оба чуть не погибли, когда террорист-смертник на грузовике с взрывчаткой протаранил двери их гостиницы. Тогда погибло очень много людей... и если бы не мать Стива, жертв было бы гораздо больше._

_Под ногами хрустели осколки, когда Стив бежал в сторону взрыва. Он сталкивался с людьми, пытавшимися покинуть это место, его толкали, пихали... люди были в панике._

_Но кто-то умудрялся на ходу звонить в полицию, вызывать «скорую»..._

_Стив продолжал двигаться против толпы._

_Он оглядывался по сторонам, но, кажется, особо пострадавших не было. А вот там, дальше..._

_Огромное здание делового центра рушилось, осыпалось под собственной тяжестью, внутри что-то горело, падали куски бетонных плит._

_Стив замер, моргнул._

_Его кто-то оттолкнул в сторону, почти сбив с ног._

_Здесь, в этом здании, должна была пройти та самая конференция..._

_Где-то кричали люди. За спиной слышался вой сирен._

_Какой-то мужчина, хромая, бродил по каменным развалинам, пытался поднять обломки и плакал. Кого-то искал._

_Стив рванул к нему: он уже видел, видел эту женщину, её придавило плитой и мусором, голова была вся в крови... Вместе с этим мужчиной они вместе подняли кусок плиты, женщина застонала, одну руку ей раздробило, кругом кровь, кровь, кровь... её белый костюм был весь грязный и в кровавых пятнах. Светлые волосы слиплись от крови._

_Стив моргнул._

_В какой-то момент женщина напомнила ему мать._

_И именно в этот момент прогремел второй взрыв._

_Когда Стив очнулся, первое, что он услышал – были бесконечные несмолкаемые человеческие крики. Испуганные, взволнованные, полные боли, отчаяния и ужаса. Их было так много... они звучали так громко..._

_Стив попытался поднять руку, но та его плохо слушалась. Он повернул голову – и вдруг увидел знакомое лицо._

_\- Баки? – он вяло нахмурился, даже говорить получалось с трудом._

_Как ни странно, боли он совсем не чувствовал, впрочем, он не чувствовал даже собственного тела, сознание пыталось куда-то ускользнуть._

_\- Стив, – голос Баки доносился как будто издалека. – Стив, держись, сейчас я тебя отсюда вытащу. Всё будет хорошо._

_Губы у Баки дрожали, он склонился, весь перемазанный копотью, но одежда... его одежда была..._

_Стив с трудом выдохнул:_

_\- Я думал ты дома._

_Баки не ответил, только оттолкнул что-то в сторону, но Стив не слышал ни звука – всё перекрывали не стихающие чужие крики._

_«Господи, пусть они замолчат», – подумал вдруг Стив, и сам себе ужаснулся._

_Он смотрел на Баки, как тот пытался отодвинуть в сторону перевёрнутый стол, успел где-то изрезать себе правую руку... мешала тяжеленная арматура, торчащая откуда-то снизу. И Баки, даже не скрываясь, заставил этот кусок искорёженного металла отлететь в сторону._

_\- Я держу тебя, Стив, держу..._

_И до Стива наконец-то дошло._

_Баки был одет в чёрное, в свою «полевую форму», в то, в чём он выходил на демонстрации со своими «друзьями». А потом хлынула боль._

_Окна палаты выходили на озеро Леман, вдалеке виднелись горы, окутанные туманом. Красивый вид, совсем не радовавший Стива._

_Его только недавно сняли с аппарата искусственного дыхания, в груди всё ещё болело и ныло. Руки не слушались из-за многочисленных переломов, ног он не чувствовал совсем._

_От лекарств в голове шумело, а глаза постоянно слипались, и клонило в сон._

_Стив помнил, что к нему заходил отчим, помнил Мориту._

_Помнил, что Баки к нему так и не пришёл._

_Или всё-таки приходил? Что-то смутное мелькало в памяти, но было слишком похоже на дурной сон._

_Или, скорее, кошмар._

_В этом странном сне Баки говорил ужасные вещи: что люди хотят уничтожить таких, как они со Стивом, что Стив – такой же как Баки, что дар Стива наконец-то проснулся, и это нестрашно, что сейчас немного больно. Баки обещал всё исправить, обещал подарить Стиву мир – такой, где не нужно бояться себя. Целовал Стиву безвольные руки, забинтованные, исколотые иглами капельниц. Плакал беззвучно, болезненно улыбался. Стиву казалось, что с ним прощаются. Он так и не помнил, что сказал Баки потом, когда ушёл, и ушёл ли вообще. Это ведь сон. Всего лишь странный, мутный, навеянный лекарствами сон._

_Когда Стива выписали из частной клиники, где собирали буквально по кускам, за ним приехал отчим._

_Баки не пришёл._

_Стив покинул тихие стены клиники, выезжая из её дверей в инвалидном кресле. Это кресло так и осталось с ним – он больше не мог ходить._

_Но хуже было другое: чужие голоса так и остались с ним. Они не замолчали._

_Баки появился позже – спустя полгода, в Нью-Йорке, холодной ранней весной._

_Стив наконец-то мог позволить себе самостоятельную прогулку в Центральном парке, но прекрасно знал, что за ним неусыпно следят. Отчим считал своим долгом не оставлять его одного, пытался предлагать свою поддержку, но Стив отказался. Он уже знал кое-что о том теракте, но информации катастрофически не хватало, грызли сомнения, а ответов не было._

_Выйти на прогулку без сопровождения Пегги стало настоящим подвигом – пришлось ругаться и доказывать, что он не ребёнок, не беспомощный инвалид... хотя, да. Инвалид. Но может двигаться сам. И в итоге он всё-таки выбрался на улицу один, пусть и был уверен, что за ним следят люди отчима, и это выводило из себя, заставляло едва ли не рычать сквозь стиснутые зубы._

_Пруд в центре парка всегда вызывал в душе Стива какое-то спокойное, тихое умиротворение – отражающиеся в гладкой водной поверхности облака будто бы уносили с собой все тревоги и сомнения._

_Но в этот день дул холодный сырой ветер, он трепал чёлку Стива, заставлял кутаться в шерстяной шарф и изредка дышать на замёрзшие пальцы – любимые тонкие перчатки без пальцев мало помогали сохранить тепло в такую погоду. Но Стив не мог оставаться в квартире, не мог выносить своё дикое одиночество, которое никогда не было настоящим из-за звучащих в его голове чужих голосов._

_Но голос, раздавшийся в тот момент за его спиной, звучал в реальности, а в его голове._

_\- Стив? – это прозвучало ломко, неуверенно._

_Этот голос никогда раньше Стив не слышал таким. И сердце в груди едва не пропустило удар._

_Стив медленно обернулся, разворачивая кресло непослушными руками к тому, кто его позвал._

_Пришлось моргнуть, чтобы удостовериться – это не сон._

_Баки стоял в нескольких шагах от него, настоящий, живой. Только уж очень худой, щёки ввалились, щетина превратилась в настоящую бороду. Одну руку Баки прятал в карман потрёпанной куртки, левую руку. Стив медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, и лишь после этого заговорил:_

_\- Ну, здравствуй, Бак. Не хочешь ничего рассказать? Мне кажется, я заслуживаю объяснений._

_Ветер дул теперь в спину, защищённую спинкой кресла, но теплее от этого не становилось. А Баки всё так же стоял в нескольких шагах и болезненно хмурился, разглядывая Стива и не решаясь подойти ближе. И вместо объяснений он произнёс другое:_

_\- Я рад, что ты в порядке, Стив._

_\- В порядке? Вот это ты называешь в порядке?! – Стив задохнулся от несправедливости сказанного и вцепился в подлокотники кресла изо всех оставшихся в руках сил._

_\- Ты жив, это главное, а остальное можно исправить, – Баки пожал плечами, точнее, одним плечом, второе осталось неподвижным._

_\- Как, как ты думаешь, это можно исправить?! – ярость поднималась в груди, потому что это была не столько обида на несправедливость по отношению к себе, сколько возмущение и непонимание того, что Стив видел тогда своими глазами: десятки жертв, кругом кровь, осколки стекла под пальцами, невыносимый запах гари и крики, бесконечные крики боли и ужаса. Как вообще такое можно исправить? Как такое вообще оказалось возможно?_

_И что самое страшное: Стив знал, кто в этом виноват._

_Баки дёрнулся, как от пощёчины, но не отошёл назад и не приблизился к Стиву. Так и стоял в недосягаемости – в каких-то двух метрах от Стива._

_Но он не отводил взгляд, смотрел, так болезненно и ломко, что кровь стыла в жилах от простого осознания: это конец. Конец всему. Всей жизни. Их жизни._

_\- Мы... – Баки облизнул пересохшие губы. – Мы были там, да. Думали провести акцию протеста. Думали по-тихому сжечь склад с образцами. Ну, устроить небольшую демонстрацию силы, но не собирались никого убивать. Это был саботаж, Стив. Нас подставили. Взрывы мы не устраивали, нам это ни к чему. Мы всего лишь общественное движение, но не убийцы и не террористы._

_\- Тогда где ты был всё это время? – тихо спросил его Стив, пытаясь одновременно понять, почему не слышит, вот совсем не слышит голос Баки в своей голове. Это же... ненормально._

_И тут Баки горько улыбнулся и открыто взглянул ему в лицо:_

_\- Сидел, Стив. Я отсидел полгода из шестидесяти лет, назначенных мне судом. Я сбежал, чтобы увидеть тебя, убедиться, что ты жив. Там, в той тюрьме, погибли мои друзья – на хирургических столах, в лабораторных камерах. И никому не было до нас дела. И, да, Стив, отвечая на твой вопрос, который ты пока ещё не задал, мне пришлось убить, чтобы выбраться оттуда, но я не жалею. Жалею лишь о том, что не смог никого спасти. И я действительно рад, что ты жив._

 

***

 

Честно говоря, выбора не оставалось никакого. Время неумолимо утекало, всё ближе становился час запуска хеликарриеров, которые должны были уничтожить миллионы людей. Точнее, мутантов. Тех, кто отличался от людей с обычным генетическим набором.

Заставив себя успокоиться и медленно разжать пальцы, вцепившиеся в подлокотники кресла, Стив глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Собрался.

Выход был. Не очень приятный, но всё-таки был.

Стив откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыл глаза и отпустил себя и свой дар. Нужно было найти одного-единственного человека, поговорить и попытаться привлечь на свою сторону.

Он скользил в густой реке чужих мыслей, стараясь на них не зацикливаться, не цепляться, искал среди тысяч чужих сознаний одно-единственное, так нужное ему сейчас.

Она откликнулась быстро, стоило лишь слегка коснуться, действительно слегка, почти невесомо.

«Стив?»

«Да, Наташа, это я. Мне нужна твоя помощь, это вопрос жизни и смерти. И будет лучше, если об этом не узнает никто из Щ.И.Т.а».

Она явно насторожилась.

Стив просканировал её окружение, почувствовал рядом Клинта, кого-то ещё – совсем незнакомого. Кажется, она сейчас в офисе, возможно, пишет очередной отчёт.

«Наташа, я прошу. Это действительно важно. Но Щ.И.Т. об этом не должен знать».

«Тогда расскажи мне, – Наташа заставила себя успокоиться, чтобы не вызывать помехи в виде эмоций. Его самого она тоже учила абстрагироваться от эмоционального фона, который мог помешать правильно воспринять информацию. – Если ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла, объясни, в чём я должна помочь».

Стив не стал объяснять, он просто показал: отчёты из стащенной папки, цифры – примерное количество мутантов, проживающих на территории одних только Соединённых Штатов. Показал чужие воспоминания о начальных чертежах, о готовых хеликарриерах – огромных воздушных кораблях, на борту которых было столько оружия, что можно было уничтожить целую страну со всем её населением. В конце, закончив вываливать в чужое сознание тонны информации, он показал, что стало с его дверью, что он не может выйти.

«Я должен быть там, Наташа. Я должен это остановить. Поверь мне, Щ.И.Т. уже давно не то, чем должен был являться, он не защищает интересы людей. Он защищает чужие интересы, интересы тех, кого не волнуют человеческие жизни».

Она молчала.

Стив решил попробовать ещё раз: «Однажды ты уже поверила в меня, заступилась – когда Фьюри заявил, что я опасен. Поверь и сейчас, пожалуйста. Я бы никогда не попросил тебя о помощи, если бы от этого не зависели чужие жизни».

Секунда молчания, и Стив едва не забыл как дышать. Он не знал, согласится она или нет, расскажет ли о нём начальству или промолчит. Она же вполне может посчитать угрозой его самого – ведь он украл секретную информацию и теперь собирался использовать её в своих целях.

Не мирных целях. Он собирался начать войну – со Щ.И.Т.ом.

И с теми, кто стоял за всем этим.

«Тебе нужна будет не только моя помощь, – наконец, проговорила Наташа тихо. – Мы успеем».

Стив едва слышно выдохнул и закрыл глаза.

И тело его разом обмякло – сил не осталось совсем.

 

Времени оставалось едва впритык, нужно было собраться, нужно было действовать, а не просто сидеть и ждать. Ждать – не известно чего.

Стив быстро прогнал в уме возможные варианты действий, но что он мог сделать, когда его буквально замуровали в собственной квартире на тридцатом этаже? Да даже не будь он инвалидом-паралитиком, будь у него идеальное здоровье, он всё равно ничего не смог бы сделать сам – в такой ситуации.

Или смог бы?

Чуть наклонив голову на бок, он задумчиво посмотрел на окно. Окно ведь никто не трогал. Оно открыто.

Аккуратно уложив на колени подобранный рюкзак, Стив подъехал к окну и заставил себя подняться – хватался за подоконник, подтягивая такое тяжёлое тело, заставил себя упереться непослушными – ничего не чувствующими – ногами в пол и резко распахнул створки окна.

В комнату тут же ворвался ветер, дернул шторы, перевернул страницы забытой на столе книги.

Ветер. Ветер – это хорошо, это свобода, это возможность двигаться, даже если не можешь.

Холодный воздух остудил пылающее лицо, Стив даже не подозревал, насколько ему стало жарко и тесно в собственном искалеченном теле.

Он наклонился вниз, высовываясь из окна, оценивая высоту, архитектуру здания, прикидывая снова возможные варианты.

Вариантов было много. И один из них – самый действенный и самый неприемлемый.

Двумя этажами ниже появился новый сосед – Стив плохо его помнил, но сознание этого человека читалось очень легко. Спортсмен-экстремал, скалолаз, все навыки, какие нужны были Стиву сейчас – в наличии, протяни только руку – и получишь всё.

Надо лишь взять его под свой контроль.

Стив прикусил губу.

Выбор был чудовищный с его точки зрения: пойти против собственных принципов, влезть в чужое сознание просто ради своего «хочу» – и неважно, что это обусловлено крайними обстоятельствами – сломать волю человека, чтобы заставить сделать необходимое.

Но ведь он всё равно собирается сделать именно это – только с другими людьми. С гораздо большим количеством людей.

Господи, как он вообще сможет это провернуть? Удержать под своим контролем, не убить...

И в этот момент случилось невероятное – что-то большое и шумное на огромной скорости ввалилось в комнату и опрокинуло Стива на пол, прижимая своим весом, не давая подняться.

\- Чувак, ты совсем охернел?! – тут же раздался чужой возмущённый вопль. – Тебе сказали сидеть и ждать! Чего полез в окно, жить надоело?!

\- Кто ты? – Стив оторопел.

Его прижимал к полу наглый чёрный парень в защитных очках и странном костюме.

\- Кавалерия, блин! Романофф сказала, что тебе нужна помощь вот прям щас.

\- Она и нужна. Ты сможешь как-то вытащить меня отсюда?

\- Да без проблем! Что у тебя тут? Кресло? Чувак, ты как... как ты вообще собрался куда-то?

\- Без тебя разберусь! – тут же огрызнулся Стив, резко поднимаясь на локтях. – Мне бы только спуститься вниз...

И тут незваный гость замолчал, будто к чему-то прислушиваясь – видимо, с ним на связь вышла Наташа. И тут же сбавил обороты:

\- Так, я всё понял. О‘кей. В общем, меня зовут Сэм, ты Стив, и нам нужно срочно валить отсюда в район...

\- На залив Лоуэр. Трискелион. Видел здание под сотню этажей, битком набитое военными? – Стив ехидно ухмыльнулся, по-прежнему лёжа на полу.

\- О‘кей... меня предупреждали, что это будет то ещё мочилово.

Стив успел только схватить в руки рюкзак, когда его подхватили под спину и колени, прижав к груди, как ребёнка, и следующее, что помнил – только собственный вопль от дикого ощущения пустоты вокруг и падения.

Или всё же... полёта?

 

Полёт над Нью-Йоркам на руках у чокнутого незнакомого парня – пусть и друга Наташи, не имеет значения – был самым безумным моментом в жизни Стива. Он изо всех сил цеплялся за чужие сильные плечи и думал только о том, чтобы крылья этого парня не были из металла. Господи, только не металл, не сейчас, ни в коем случае, пожалуйста...

Возможно, он повторял это вслух едва ли не вопя от ужаса, потому что всё-таки услышал спокойное и уверенное:

\- Ну, не совсем металл, скорее углепластики. Карбон там всякий... хрен сломаешь, одним словом.

Это помогло успокоиться, так что, когда этот слишком самоуверенный парень – Сэм, да, – всё-таки приземлился где-то на берегу залива и усадил Стива на одинокую колченогую скамейку, Стив уже мог спокойно дышать.

Да, дышать. И думать.

Наташа ждала их чуть в стороне, слишком серьёзная, слишком собранная.

И Стив виновато улыбнулся:

\- Прости, что втянул в это всё. Я бы не стал, если бы дверь... если бы дверь открылась.

\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, – тихо сказала она.

\- В целом, – он поморщился, засунул переставшие трястись руки в карманы куртки, – я прекрасно представляю и масштаб работы, и последствия. Но боюсь, что есть одна маленькая проблема. Я могу не справиться.

\- О чём ты? – тут же насторожился Сэм и присел рядом.

Крылья, эти его крылья сейчас были спрятаны в заплечный агрегат, который было бы интересно рассмотреть потом, но сейчас не стоило отвлекаться.

Воздух был холодным и сырым. И Стив старался дышать медленно, чтобы не заработать гипервентиляцию.

\- Она тебе сказала? – Стив усмехнулся и бросил быстрый взгляд на молчаливую Наташу.

\- Ну, я не работаю там, где она, – начал Сэм, – но в последнее время слишком много всяких мутных слухов среди мутантов. А у меня друзья-мутанты, и я очень беспокоюсь... то, что происходит... ни к чему хорошему не приведёт.

\- Правильно говоришь, – Стив кивнул. – Оно приведёт к геноциду. И у тебя больше не будет друзей. Среди мутантов. Потому что мутантов не будет. И меня не будет. И тебя, Наташа. Никого.

\- Я знаю, – сухо ответила она. – Не представляю, что именно ты задумал, но могу прикрыть.

\- Мне нужно, – Стив выдохнул. – Мне нужно попасть туда, – он махнул в сторону острова посреди залива, на высящиеся башни-небоскрёбы Трискелиона, зловеще поблёскивающие своими стеклянными стенами в лучах холодного весеннего солнца. – Чем ближе, тем лучше. Через полчаса они поднимут хеликарриеры, я не смогу уже остановить этот процесс, но я могу воздействовать на пилотов, которые управляют этими шутками. Могу... – он облизнул губы и решился. – Могу подчинить их себе, переписать их сознание. Эти люди, они... они идеологически травмированы, если можно так выразиться. Они считают, что поступают правильно. Что только истребление мутантов как угрозы спасёт человечество, понимаете?

Сэм молчал.

Но Стиву не нужно было даже читать его мысли, чтобы понимать, какая каша сейчас творится в его голове, в каком он смятении и ужасе.

\- Я справлюсь один, – уверенно заявил Стив, – я долго тренировался, всё это время. Знаю, кто мне нужен и что делать. Мне нужно только подобраться поближе. Может быть, я и мог бы сделать это всё отсюда, но контроль должен быть ювелирным. А мне пока не удалось подчинить себе всё население штата, – он криво усмехнулся. – Будем довольствоваться только единицами.

\- То есть... – Сэм прокашлялся, – то есть будем ждать, когда поднимутся в воздух эти жуткие штуки, а потом тебя надо будет закинуть на одну из них? Которую?

\- Любую, Сэм. Любую.

 

Наверно, так себя чувствуют приговорённые к смертной казни. Но, по сути, они ведь и были приговорёнными, верно?

Стив по-прежнему сидел на скамейке, привалившись спиной к жёсткому плечу Наташи и, закрыв глаза, медленно распускал вокруг себя свою силу – позволял ей растянуться невидимой сетью на много километров вокруг. С каждым разом ему это удавалось всё легче, всё дальше получалось продвинуться.

Он чувствовал неясную тревогу в городе: люди явно чувствовали, что что-то должно случиться, среди мутантов росло беспокойство. Стив знал, что действительно по городу ходили слухи о каких-то совершенно диких замыслах правительства, даже разговор Стива с тем слепым мутантом не прошёл даром: кажется, в городе начиналась тайная эвакуация.

Но, учитывая, что было на тех чертежах, какие характеристики хеликарриеров указывались в планах, никакой бункер не спасёт население от тотального уничтожения. Потому что 13% населения Нью-Йорка по статистике считалось мутантами, но у них были семьи – родители, дети, братья и сёстры, которые чисто теоретически могли нести в себе тот пресловутый ген мутации. А это значит, что угроза росла буквально в геометрической прогрессии.

Пока Стив не чувствовал паники, только всё возраставшую глухую решимость.

\- Стив? – тихо позвала Наташа.

Голос её не выражал никаких эмоций, только странную ненормальную умиротворённость.

\- Стив, – снова позвала она. – Ты готов? Начинается.

И он вздрогнул.

О, да, шоу начиналось.

 

Под непрекращающийся вой сирен из воды залива медленно поднимались взлётные платформы с огромными махинами, напоминающими здоровенные авианосцы, которые почему-то должны взлететь.

Поднялся сильный ветер, с залива повеяло неприятной холодной сыростью.

Стив смотрел, как поднималась из воды смерть.

Он всё ещё накрывал своей силой весь город, чувствовал зарождающийся в тысячах – нет, миллионах – сознаний страх.

\- Они эвакуируются, – тихо прошептал он, но Сэм услышал, как и Наташа.

\- Значит, нам пора, – нерешительно, очень осторожно произнёс Сэм и медленно поднялся со скамейки. – Я... Господи... они такие огромные... что ты вообще сможешь сделать с этими монстрами?..

\- Уподоблюсь Ионе, – шёпотом ответил Стив, слепо глядя на огромные металлические корабли смерти.

 

Подобраться как можно ближе – было самой главной задачей. Стив не знал, как он сможет это сделать, но верил, что даже отсюда, с берега...

Но Сэм предложил свою помощь, Наташа вручила им какой-то агрегат, который должен был закрыть их от камер и радаров. А дальше...

Наташа открыла большую спортивную сумку, которую принесла с собой, и достала какую-то странную конструкцию, которая в развёрнутом виде оказалась больше похожей на медицинский корсет и...

\- Это сделал Старк, – тихо проговорила она. – Надевай. Он не успел доработать, это всего лишь прототип, довольно хрупкий, должна сказать, но он тебе поможет. Поможет ходить.

И Стив сглотнул.

От гибких пластин, которыми Наташа обмотала его спину, вниз спускались твёрдые, но такие же гибкие спицы, соединяющиеся креплениями в некое подобие каркаса.

Он попробовал встать в этой конструкции – и устоял. Не упал. Сделал первый шаг... и Сэм подхватил его на руки, чтобы снова взлететь в небо, туда, где медленно поднимались вверх хеликарриеры, закрывающие собой полнеба.

\- Когда доберёмся туда, просто оставь меня там и вали! – крикнул Сэму прямо в ухо Стив. – Тебе опасно будет там находиться!

\- Как будто тебе не опасно! – огрызнулся тот. – Я, блин, столько горячих точек прошёл!

\- Я могу поджарить тебе мозги и даже не замечу этого!

\- Я тебе доверяю.

\- Нашёл, блядь, чем заняться! – Стива начинало колотить.

Жёсткое покрытие палубы буквально бросилось им под ноги, мягкой посадки не получилось, потому что стало происходить что-то странное – внезапно хеликарриер накренился, откуда-то раздались взрывы и выстрелы.

\- А ты говорил валить, – прорычал на ухо Стиву Сэм и, прихрамывая, поволок его к ближайшему укрытию за перевернувшимся от такой встряски джетом.

Усадил его понадёжнее и заявил:

\- Тут явно какой-то левый переполох, нужно разобраться, так что сиди тут и не рыпайся!

\- Сэм, стой!

Но тот не слушал. Он уже исчез из поля зрения Стива, выскочив из укрытия туда, откуда доносились звуки автоматной очереди и взрывов.

Стив прислонился к неровному колесу джета и закрыл глаза.

Он перенаправил свою силу так, чтобы отгородиться от города с его страхами и тревогой. Он стал осторожно прощупывать всех, кто находился на хеликарриере, отыскивая уже помеченные сознания, запуская тонкие ростки контроля, считывая, подчиняя и даже ломая, потому что идеология – самое страшное, что только можно придумать. Она ломает и калечит, приносит боль и забирает жизни... это Стив уже прекрасно понял.

Так что же, что происходит здесь сейчас? Кто решил пойти против приказа? Почему?

Чужой страх, ужас, шок просачивались в сознание Стива, но он старательно держался в стороне от чужих зашкаливающих эмоций – но он видел глазами этих людей, что происходит вокруг.

А происходило страшное и невероятное: хеликарриер будто взбесился – его металлические покрытия шли волнами, всё ломалось и скручивалось, разбивались стёкла, которые должны были выдержать прямое попадание ракеты, корабль с громким мучительным металлическим стоном умирал, медленно падая в тёмные воды залива...

Люди кричали, но их крики тонули в грохоте взрывов, сотрясавших погибающую махину.

Стив искал источник чудовищной катастрофы – он был уверен, что знает, кто виноват в происходящем, он просто знал это. Но не находил. Не чувствовал.

И вдруг – он зацепил чьё-то угасающее сознание. И увидел как через весь ходовой мостик идёт человек: с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом он шёл, уверенно чеканя шаг. Один взмах руки – и смялось перекрытие, посыпались вниз куски арматуры, осколки стекла, вырванные с корнем провода свернулись щупальцами, потянулись дальше-дальше-дальше...

Стив задохнулся.

Не успел. Опоздал...

И тут чужой голос вырвал его из телепатического транса:

\- Слышь, чувак, надо валить отсюда! Эта махина щас грохнется в залив, и пиздец всему живому. Цепляйся!

Сэм подхватил Стива на руки и рванул вверх, но Стив ударил его по плечу, вырываясь:

\- Нет! Нельзя! Нельзя уходить! Я должен остановить его! Слышишь, Сэм?!

«Стив, ты не остановишь сейчас никого, – донёсся тусклый голос Наташи. – Позволь Сэму забрать тебя, там настоящий апокалипсис».

\- Я должен! – Стив изогнулся, под собственной тяжестью вываливаясь из рук Сэма.

\- Придурок! Держись, говорю! Там кругом паника, мы переберёмся на другой карриер, попробуешь оттуда!

Сэму всё-таки удалось подхватить его, не дав вырваться. При резком взлёте их едва не накрыло каким-то листом металла, но Сэм смог увернуться – и вовремя, с жутким скрежетом, потеряв управление окончательно, хеликарриер всё-таки рухнул в залив, унося с собой всех, кто был на его борту, погребая их под своими обломками.

Кроме одного человека – того, кто и устроил весь этот кошмар.

Нет, не человека. Мутанта.

\- Я смогу... – прошептал Стив, стиснув зубы. – Я смогу...

\- Конечно, старик, кто ж ещё, кроме тебя, – устало вздохнул Сэм.

В этот раз посадка прошла удачнее, и их даже никто не заметил – Стив уже успел охватить всех на борту этого хеликарриера, подчинил себе, парализовал.

Подчинённый его воле экипаж медленно направился к выходу – всё как отрабатывалось на учениях при эвакуации, только в гробовой тишине, будто зомби, оставив корабль на автопилоте.

Стив, погружённый в себя, занятый сотнями чужих сознаний, не видел и не слышал Сэма, не знал, что происходит там, в реальности, за пределами его очень маленькой сети, растянутой всего лишь на площади одного воздушного корабля, а не целого города.

Но всё же он смог отвлечься достаточно, чтобы тихо сказать:

\- Уходи, Сэм. На этом – всё. Дальше я справлюсь сам.

Он не слышал возражений, только дал один крошечный толчок, заставив своего случайного напарника покинуть это место.

А сам остался сидеть посреди взлётной площадки, невидяще глядя перед собой. Расслабленные руки лежали на неподвижных коленях, голова была слегка запрокинута вверх – и сырой холодный ветер трепал светлую чёлку, которая то и дело лезла в глаза.

Стив знал, что непременно привлечёт внимание, пусть даже мимо него то и дело проносились взлетающие джеты, на которых люди покидали обречённый хеликарриер.

Даже зная, что эти люди были готовы убить всех мутантов, Стив всё равно хотел спасти всех, кого только сможет.

Вот только времени у него почти не осталось.

Корабль содрогнулся, верхнее покрытие уже знакомо пошло волнами... и Стив выкрикнул:

\- Стоять!

И всё замерло.

Не было вокруг никого, где-то далеко раздавался шум улетающих джетов, но Стив его не слышал. Потому что это не имело никакого значения.

Прямо перед ним на площадку опустился человек – легко так, будто неспешно сошёл с небес по воздуху. Впрочем, именно так всё и было. Стив видел.

Но удивило его не это, а то, что он не слышал мыслей этого человека. Абсолютная тишина.

Человек был одет просто – в джинсы и тёплую куртку, обе руки он прятал в карманах. Длинные тёмные волосы трепал ветер, и Стив обратил внимание на серый металлический обруч, примявший их, не дав растрепаться совсем.

\- Я же говорил тебе, не лезть сюда, – устало сказал этот человек Стиву. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Пытаюсь остановить катастрофу, – Стив упрямо вздёрнул подбородок. – Неужели ты думал, что я оставлю всё как есть? Ты... ты только что убил столько людей... как ты вообще мог, Баки?

\- Они не были людьми, Стив. Они собирались убить не только нас, мутантов, они собирались убить всех, кто только вообще мог нести в себе этот ген, понимаешь? Миллионы жертв. Только потому, что они могут нести в своём ДНК этот чёртов Х-ген. Всего лишь могут. И при этом им не обязательно быть мутантами самим.

\- Я бы разобрался с этим сам!

\- О да, ты бы разобрался... – Баки наклонил голову и горько усмехнулся. – Ты примчался сюда каким-то неведомым образом, сюда, в эпицентр самого настоящего пиздеца. Тебя только что едва не задавили под колёсами джета...

\- Не задавили бы.

\- Стив... – Баки вздохнул. – Ты не можешь ходить...

 – И чья это, блядь, вина?! – не выдержал Стив, попытался подняться, но... соединения его экзоскелета жалобно хрустнули, спицы медленно скрутились, выпадая из креплений. – И что это ты изобразил?

\- Лишил тебя возможности натворить глупости.

\- Ну да, – Стив глубоко вдохнул и постарался успокоиться. – То же самое ты сделал с дверью в нашей квартире.

Баки лишь пожал плечами:

\- Это был единственный способ остановить тебя. Кстати, ты... всё ещё держишь этих парней под своим контролем? – он слегка коснулся своего виска указательным пальцем правой руки, имея в виду телепатию.

\- Что? – Стив обернулся туда, куда смотрел сейчас Баки.

Второй хеликарриер. Орудия которого сейчас выдвигались наружу, чтобы открыть огонь.

\- Они будут стрелять в нас, – просто сказал Баки, пожав плечами. – В нас с тобой. А потом – откроют огонь по прежним целям.

Стив понял, что теряет контроль. Он едва успевал отследить тех, кого так спешно эвакуировал отсюда, а теперь приходилось опять увеличивать радиус своей силы, чтобы дотянуться...

Он не успел.

От оглушительного грохота пушек второго хеликарриера заложило уши. Распахнув от шока глаза, Стив смотрел, как в их с Баки сторону неслась смерть – в огненных всполохах, клубах дыма. Но все выпущенные ракеты и снаряды вдруг зависли в воздухе – повинуясь всего лишь лёгкому взмаху правой руки Баки. Левая висела безвольно, будто парализованная.

Нет, не парализованная.

На неё просто не хватает контроля. Сейчас весь контроль направлен на то, чтобы их не убили.

Стив судорожно сглотнул, боясь отвести взгляд от застывшего в воздухе смертоносного металла.

\- Что... – он быстро облизнул пересохшие губы. – Что ты собираешься делать с этим, Бак?

\- Верну назад.

И он резко разжал кулак, посылая импульс, разворачивая назад...

\- Там же люди, Бак! – Стив бросился вперёд, пытаясь остановить, дотянуться...

Но ноги его не слушались, тело было слишком тяжёлым, все его тренировки так и не дали нужного результата... С отчаянным усилием он кинулся под ноги Баки, разбивая об асфальтовое покрытие ладони, обхватил за лодыжки, заставляя Баки упасть...

\- Нет, Стив! – Баки перевернулся вместе с ним, но не ослабил контроль. – Мы оба погибнем, как ты не понимаешь! Но после нас погибнут миллионы!

\- Я смогу остановить!

\- Ничего ты уже не сможешь!

Они катались по площадке, пытаясь заставить друг друга отступить, а над ними дрожали в воздухе ракеты, готовые в любую секунду рухнуть на их головы.

Стив вцепился в плечи Баки, на в какой-то момент пальцы соскользнули, он больно ударился плечом, но задел рукой обруч на голове Баки, неловко сорвав его...

И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы его накрыло внезапной волной чужой ярости, отчаяния и боли.

Этого хватило, чтобы отвлечься.

И чтобы Баки смог сделать то, что собирался – отправить ракеты назад.

И наступила тишина.

Стив лежал, придавленный чужим тяжёлым трясущимся от перенапряжения телом, и, раскрыв глаза, смотрел, как в чёрную воду залива падает горящий хеликарриер.

Он ничего не слышал. Ни чужих мыслей, ни криков...

В голове стояла оглушительная тишина.

 

В Центральном парке появилась первая зелень – колкая молодая трава пробивалась из согретой потеплевшим солнцем земли.

Стив сделал полной грудью вдох, и голова мгновенно закружилась, вызывая смех облегчения.

\- Давай, дружище! Ну же! Первый шаг! Давай!

Сэм стал в нескольких метрах от Стива и всячески подбадривал. Но сделать этот первый шаг было всё ещё страшно.

Было позднее утро понедельника, на парковых дорожках почти не встречались прохожие, и можно было падать в весеннюю траву носом сколько душе угодно.

Но шаг всё-таки нужно было сделать.

И Стив стиснул зубы, чтобы пересилить свой страх, и всё же шагнул.

Тонкой болью прострелило позвоночник, что-то заработало с тихим гудением в новом экзоскелете, заставив светиться мягким голубым светом соединения хитрых сплетений проводов и гибких спиц. Не удержавшись на ногах, Стив всё-таки полетел вперёд, выставив руки, чтобы не ткнуться носом в землю.

\- Ну ты совсем как младенец, – ехидно раздалось из-за спины.

Стив фыркнул в траву:

\- Заткнись, Старк! Посмотрел бы я на тебя после двух с половиной лет полного паралича ног!

Старк только хмыкнул.

Это было его изобретение, созданное специально для Стива – уже второй вариант, доработанный и усовершенствованный. Первый так и не успел показать себя, разорванный в клочья металлокинезом Баки.

И сейчас Старк, расположившись на принесённом Наташей пледе, попивал кофе из пластикового стаканчика и наблюдал за тем, как Стив пытается снова научиться ходить.

\- Ты не обольщайся, – проворчал Стив, – не долго я просижу в твоих ходунках. Если доктор Чо права, через месяц я смогу ходить сам!

Он и правда на это надеялся. Очень.

Доктор Хелен Чо, вполне возможно, могла поставить его на ноги, сделать то, чего не смогли другие врачи все эти годы. Но если это и случится... то только благодаря ещё одному человеку.

После уничтожения хеликарриеров Стив впал в кататонический ступор на несколько суток. Он не помнил, что случилось там после взрыва второго хеликарриера, не знал, как оказался на берегу залива – заботливо завёрнутый в чужую куртку, ни на что не реагирующий.

Сэм и Наташа нашли его именно таким – уже после того, как был уничтожен и третий, опустевший стараниями Стива, корабль.

На берегу собрались полиция, военные, спасатели, медики... но, благодаря Наташе, их троих никто не замечал.

В рядах Щ.И.Т.а началась глобальная чистка, снимали с должностей представителей высших чинов, шло длительное и очень серьёзное расследование, на время которого полковник Честер Филлипс спрятал своего пасынка в очередной частной клинике.

И однажды Стив проснулся в своей палате от холода, тянущегося из открытого окна.

В палате никого не было, но на прикроватной тумбочке осталось письмо, написанное до боли знакомы почерком.

Стив долго вчитывался в написанные перьевой ручкой слова – столько раз, чтобы отложилось в памяти на всю жизнь. А потом – просто сжёг письмо. Никто не должен был узнать его содержание.

 

«Я постоянно думал о тебе, Стив, всё то время, пока находился в своей пластиковой камере. Там не было окон, мне не разрешали выходить во двор, я полгода не видел ни солнца, ни неба. Но я думал о тебе, и ты – ты был для меня всем, и небом, и солнцем, и луной со звёздами. Когда мне удалось сбежать, первое, что я сделал, раздобыл себе кусок адамантия, из которого сделал тот обруч, чтобы защититься от телепата Щ.И.Т.а. Прости, что закрылся от тебя, но это был единственный способ не попасться им снова – адамантий блокирует телепатию, не позволяет читать мысли.

Знаешь, я хочу сказать тебе спасибо: ты выкрал ту папку, поделился этой информацией с Мэттом... Если бы ты не вышел на него, нам не удалось бы предотвратить геноцид. Мои люди смогли организовать эвакуацию. Скажу честно, это было сделано вовремя и очень кстати, потому что после того, как я уничтожил хеликарриеры, начались поиски причастных мутантов. «Причастных» никто не нашёл. А других мы смогли отстоять.

Я долгое время думал о твоей проблеме, Стив. И вот что тебе скажу. Найди доктора Хелен Чо. Она сможет помочь тебе. Ты же помнишь, что я по образованию инженер. После побега я долгое время общался с доктором Чо, нам удалось разработать устройство, скорее имплант, из вибраниума. Она пришла к выводу, что вибраниум – потрясающий материал для создания медицинских протезов. Тебе вживят этот имплант, он соединит разорванные нервы (да, я украл из больницы твою медкарту – я должен был знать, что с тобой), восстановит раздробленный позвонок, создаст иннервацию заново.

Ты сможешь не только ходить или бегать, ты сможешь снова чувствовать своё тело.

Пожалуйста, свяжись с ней, она сможет тебе помочь.

Я очень хочу, чтобы ты был здоров.

P.S. Мне тебя не хватает...»

 

Может быть, однажды они всё-таки встретятся снова, но Стив не был уверен в том, как воспримет это. В любом случае, это не имело значения. Потому что для него по-прежнему не было ничего важнее безопасности Баки.

И, может быть, когда пройдёт достаточно времени, они смогут друг друга простить.

 

29.05.2018 – 13.11.2018


End file.
